


日常系列

by boywonder611



Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: 注意：人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。首發在2016/07/19正好隔四年，剛好配合四年前的時間來Po文日常系列全部都會發在這裡面，當成連載的方式發。
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. 日常系列-序之一 在一起

那是一個慵懶又悠閒的下午，House照往常一樣無聊的跑到Wilson的辦公室。

診斷科醫生懶懶的坐在Wilson辦公室的沙發上，頭往後仰著看著天花板，手上拿著剛倒出來的維可丁倒入口中後隨意開口問：

「Wilson,你會想要跟我在一起嗎？」

「Sure,why not? 」 Wilson一點都沒有猶豫的回答，看著手上的病例簽名，嗯，還剩三份。

「咳咳咳咳咳」 House聽到後差點把剛吞下去的維可丁咳出來，坐直看向Wilson。

「你有注意我在說什麼嗎？」

「有啊，你問我想不想跟你在一起。 」 Wilson翻看病例不以為然的說。

「我剛剛耳朵突然沒聽清楚，你說你回答什麼？」

「我說Sure,Why not? 」Wilson簽了一下名之後答，往後翻了一下文件，嗯，還有兩份。

「Seriously?」(認真的?)House愣愣的問。

「You tell me.」 (你說呢) Wilson淡淡的說又簽完一份病例，嗯，剩一份。

「Wha.....Why?」

「反正我治的了你，所以why not?」 Wilson動筆簽下最後一份病例之後終於抬頭、壞笑的看House。

House的眼睛已經瞪到快掉出來了。

「現在，不給你的新男友香一個嗎？」Wilson調侃的說，而House的嘴巴張張合合還在狀況外。

第一戰 灰狼VS狐狸 狐狸勝。

他們就這樣在一起了，為什麼不呢？


	2. 日常系列-序之二 同居

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/07/20

那是一個晴朗的星期天，Wilson躺在床上迷濛的睜開眼睛，映入眼前的是還在睡覺的House，Wilson微笑一下，心臟那邊覺得很溫暖。

今天他們都不用上班。

作為醫生的他們基本上都是24小時待命的狀態，House也許不用，可是Wilson要，他們能夠一起休假的日子是少之又少，所以他們兩個在一起之後，House就逼迫Wilson每個星期日都要休假，他也會一起休。

「不可能，最多半年放一次。」

「半年也太久了吧，一個月一次。」

「三個月。」Wilson用不可反駁的語氣說。

House的眼珠子轉啊轉著撇撇嘴的說「好吧。」

「你才沒有想要每星期放一次，那樣你會無聊。」 而且頻率那麼高，你會厭倦。Wilson心想。

然後House揮揮手的表示好了好了別說了，繼續下一個話題，開始訂出什麼Wilson一定要準時下班甚至提早下班，不能加班、Wilson每天要怎樣怎樣、不能怎樣怎樣。Wilson摸摸自己的後頸，無奈的聽著House喋喋不休的說著一堆規定想，說那麼多有什麼用，到時候破壞規定的也是你自己。

他們也許認識很久很久了，也許相處模式在別人的眼裡都像是個老夫老妻，可是他們清楚明白有些東西和以前不一樣了。好比說他們從前不會躺在對方的床上睡覺、不會有肢體碰觸、不會叫對方的名，除此之外他們的互動並沒有太大的改變，House一樣愛黏著Wilson、Wilson一樣貫著House。

唯一有些微不同的是他們會小心試探對方喜歡的、不喜歡的，好吧，其實是Wilson單方面在注意House喜歡的或不喜歡的，因為House基本上對待Wilson就是“只要我喜歡，有什麼不可以”的狀態，喔，這邊在說的是肢體接觸的部分，畢竟生活上House的喜好Wilson已經知道的差不多了，可是直接和人的碰觸Wilson對House的資訊不算多，House在生活上幾乎都是能避則避，這是Wilson第一次能夠自己親自去了解。

他們並沒有在在一起的第一天就奔向本壘，因為Wilson自己雖然說好，他沒有在開玩笑，他知道House也沒有在開玩笑，應該吧？但他就是覺得不應該第一天就奔向本壘，所以儘管他們在一起了，Wilson一開始對待House的作法沒有太大的改變，只會在House上前碰觸他的時候做回覆，不太主動去接觸House，耶和華作證他才不是被動的人，可是不知道為什麼對象換成House他卻唯唯諾諾的。

結果在一起後的一個星期，Wilson去House家看怪物卡車，他們兩個坐在沙發上，Wilson的手握住House的，除此之外他沒有進一步的舉動，突然House用力的把他拉過去讓他轉身跟他面對面。

「我們到底有沒有在一起？」House口氣很不好的問。

「呃…有啊？我不是說Why not了嗎？」年輕男人有些意外年長男人這樣問。

「Why not、Why not，你做的事一點都不像Why not，你只是像個該死的處男什麼也不做！」

「什麼？」喔，原來在說這個，但Wilson也不知道該怎麼回答。

「別給我“什麼”你知道我在說什麼，這一個星期你摸都沒摸過我，只有在我碰你的時候才會給點回覆，你以為我不會注意到嗎？。」House開始數落Wilson。

「哪裡沒摸，不然這是什麼？」Wilson不滿的把他們握在一起的手拉起來給House看。

「這個？」House不敢置信的抬起手、捏捏握住他的手「這叫做小朋友談戀愛！」

「我要的是這個！」House就大力把Wilson拉過來對準他的唇狠狠的吻下去。

他們當天就直奔本壘了。

隔天House就開始約法不只三章，強調Wilson可以對他做任何想做的事，Wilson說知道了，但實際上還是小心的注意House的反應。他更常住在House家，偶爾才會回家。

今天是他們在一起的第三個月，Wilson躺在床上看著House，之後伸手在House的臉上輕輕的掃了幾下，House因為睡眠被打擾把手伸到臉上捉住那隻打擾他睡眠的手，睜開他那天藍色、藍到不行的清澈眼睛。

「起床了就開始調皮搗蛋嗎？」House把Wilson的手拉到嘴邊親一下。

「Jimmy想要問Daddy今天有沒有想要去哪邊玩。」 Wilson故意嘟嘴的問。

「小Jimmy想要去哪邊嗎？」

「有！」

「哪裡？」

「秘密。」Wilson調皮的笑了一下。

「哇嗚~Jimmy搞神秘耶！」House故做吃驚的說。

「好啦，快起床我帶你去。」Wilson恢復平常的樣子推推House叫他快點行動。

Wilson載著House出門，開到一個建築物前面，把車停在殘障人士格裡面，讓House下車，自己接著走到House旁邊帶他介紹環境。

「這裡有電梯、浴室有你要的把手、客廳也有一架鋼琴、冰箱是你想要的加大、這裡離PPTH也更近、然後......」Wilson一開門走進去之後就開始跟House介紹這間房子的好。

「如果你還想要什麼東西，可以再加，所以.....搬來這裡住........吧?這邊更大了一點，生活機能也很方便....，你的221B還是可以留著，這樣我們就有兩個家了。」Wilson試著用不容拒絕的口吻跟House說，但還是失敗了。

這是Wilson和House在一起之後的第二個月找到的地方，他看到的時候就覺得House一定會很喜歡，他把House平常在炫耀他的公寓有多方便的點全部記下來，套在這棟上面，等全部整修裝好之後，剛好也迎來了他們第一次一起休假。

House在踏入這棟建築物的時候就很喜歡這裡了，當Wilson進入電梯後按了最頂樓House的心就不禁開始期待，而看著Wilson霹靂啪啦的介紹一堆這邊時，就明白他接下來要說什麼了。

House裝模作樣的像是在思考什麼之後開始回答「嗯，那代表之後的每天早上有人帶我出門、中午有人為我準備中餐、晚上回家之後還有人可以好好疼愛一番......」Wilson聽到最後一句臉紅一下。

接著年長男人對著年輕男人咧嘴笑了一下說「所以，Why not?」

就這樣，在一起後的第三個月，他們正式開始同居。


	3. 日常系列-序之三 宣示主權

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：人物OOC、有點崩、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/07/21

搬進新公寓之後，住在3-C的那位女生Nora，對他們異常熱情，House興奮的很，Wilson撇撇嘴沒多做回應，只是看在眼裡。很快的，他們就接到Nora邀請他們一起吃晚餐，House爽快的答應了，Wilson自然也會跟去。

吃飯的氣氛卻和Wilson想像的有差距，他原先以為House會不理他只顧著和Nora聊天，沒想到到餐廳之後，服務員來點餐的時候House點了一個平常Wilson在吃的東西，不是House自己喜歡吃的東西，Wilson露出小小的微笑之後對服務員點House喜歡吃的那道餐。

他們在餐來了之後自動為對方服務，再交換給對方，Nora看到這個畫面之後就說「噢Greg,James你們真是甜蜜的一對！」然後便開始問House說他們是什麼時候在一起的、怎麼在一起的、在一起多久了.....等等等等一堆問題。

House展現出意外的耐心慢慢回答，當中當然有很多被他加油添醋，不過以House這樣和正常人聊天來說，夠嚇人了。

中間Nora去洗手間剩House和Wilson兩個人在位子上。

「又想做什麼實驗了嗎？」Wilson問，用不溫不惱的口氣。

House觀察著Wilson的表情若有所思的回答「不知道會不會成功。」

Wilson抬頭看了House一眼沒多說什麼，Nora在這時候回來「時間好像差不多了，我們接下來還要去哪裡嗎？」

「回去好了，如果你還想續攤可以來我們家。」這句話是Wilson說的。

Nora開心的說「好啊，那就打擾了，之前就很想看看你們家的格局是怎樣。」

House對著Wilson誇張的聳肩，Wilson瞥了House一眼依然沒多做什麼表示。

到他們兩個家的時候，Nora在裡面繞了一圈，吱吱喳喳的說好棒、好溫馨、以後可不可以常來，後來又說她的背最近很痠，能不能請他們幫她看一下。

House主動上前幫她查看，之後在她背後幫她按摩。

「就是這邊、對、好舒服......」Nora很享受的樣子，House也一臉挺享受的。

Wilson無語的看著這個畫面。

後來要走的時候，是Wilson送Nora出去的，他們先站在門口寒暄了一番說今天真是個美好的夜晚，謝謝今天的陪伴....等等，而後Wilson開口問Nora「為什麼你叫House還有我的名字是用Greg和James？」

「Greg說可以這樣叫的。」Nora回答，小心翼翼的又問「怎麼了....？不行這樣叫嗎？」

Wilson突然露出一個陰狠的表情說「不要打House的主意，他是我的。」

Nora嚇到了，緊張的馬上揮手表示沒有、結結巴巴的回道「沒有、沒有，你誤會了，我絕對沒有打他主意，你們那麼甜蜜，誰都不會想要拆散的。」

Wilson恢復成平常溫暖的表情，笑笑的說「對不起，嚇到你了，我知道，我只是想試看看說這句話的感覺。」

Nora的表情驚魂未定，看著馬上又變成好好先生的Wilson說「沒事、沒事，誤會要解開比較好。」

Wilson有些抱歉的笑，隨後又補充一句「但是還是叫他House就好，他不喜歡別人叫他Greg。」

Nora聽到這句話後搖搖頭的笑說「Wilson，所以你還是吃醋了嘛。」

晚上睡前的時候，Wilson翻過身抱著House問「今天實驗成功了嗎？」

House把手機拿起來，念著上面的訊息「不要打House的主意，他是我的。」年長男人咧嘴笑的很開心，看著Wilson說「Jimmy醋意好濃喔。」

Wilson一把推過House，讓House呈現正面向上的姿勢，自己壓在House身上，只是兩手撐在House的旁邊，由上而下的對著House說「你可以這樣做，我就不行嗎？」

House在醫院內做的壞事太多了，大家對他唯恐不及，但在醫院外，House可是一個魅力無窮的傢伙，更何況還有一雙漂亮的藍眼睛，任何人一不小心就會被他迷倒，他當然也要宣示主權。。

House盯著表情難得有些陰沉Wilson，抬起手在他臉上亂摸了兩把，笑的很得意。

「可以、當然可以。」喔，小Jimmy吃醋的模樣真可愛。

House怎麼可能沒有宣示主權過

在他們奔向本壘後的一個星期，Wilson剛好有一個研習會在北方、有點遠、需要住兩天一夜的那種。以House的個性，他一定會跟的，可是這次House卻很豁達的跟Wilson說安心去吧，他會把家裡打理好好的，接著露出異常可怕的燦笑。Wilson瞇起眼看著他說「不要太過火。」

「媽咪，放心啦，我有分寸的。」接著就開始動手準備Wilson離開的那兩天要做的東西。

Wilson出門的當天，再三叮嚀House別把家裡炸掉，House戲劇性的嘆一口氣說在沒你的日子裡，我也沒把房子炸掉啊，媽咪快點出門，小Greg會好好看家的。House看著Wilson走出去之後轉身關門，馬上準備要去醫院的東西。

事後Wilson盯著家裡的牆，又按摩一下自己的眉尖，.......算了，他也很喜歡這張。剩下那天發生的事都是從House的小鴨子那裡聽來的。

嗯，House的確還算有點分寸。

他們說他們一踏進醫院的時候，就看到一堆人都在看身後的大牆，於是他們跟著回頭看，那張蓋著整面牆的海報上面有House和Wilson，還大大強調這絕對不是P的，澳洲小袋鼠笑了一下，向皮膚黑的那位伸手「我贏了，一百塊。」黑皮膚的抬頭望著天花板，嘴巴喃喃的說真是愛放閃。

他們接著看到櫃檯貼了一張公告，上前走近了解一下，就看到那張紙上只寫了幾句話，沒多餘的什麼圖片。

紙上寫了

Wilson is mine.

敢動他，我讓你哭爹娘！

By Gregory House

Foreman和Chase互看了一眼，同時白了眼。

他們那天剛好沒有病人，House卻不知道在忙什麼，各病房(尤其Wilson的病患區進去最多次)、各櫃檯、各處事到處都能看到他的人影。Foreman隨手拉了一位護士問House去他們那邊幹嘛，只見護士沒好氣的從口袋拿出一張紙給Foreman看，那是和貼在櫃檯上的公告同樣一張紙「他逼我念上面的字句，不過mine的部分，改念“House的”。」

Cameron這時候走過來了，手上一樣拿著那張紙，Chase憋笑的問「你也講了那些句子嗎？」

「是啊，不然還能怎樣？」Cameron無奈的答。「很快會輪到你們，House不管男的女的，都逼著念。」Cameron補充。

他們在下班前的確也拿到那張紙、被迫念那些句子，皮膚黑的那位一直拒絕念「House，我不會讓你在旁邊看好戲的。」

倒是小袋鼠覺得很有趣，樂哈哈的拿起那張紙，念給House聽，接著看Foreman做最後的反抗。

診斷科醫生拿著傳單問Chase你「你看一下，上面是不是寫....」House假裝揉揉眼睛「不念上面的句子，我讓你哭爹娘。」

Foreman雙手抱著胸，一點都沒有要妥協的樣子。

House又再次揉眼睛說「 不對，上面好像是寫明天開始Foreman會被House整得很慘。」

最後Foreman只好不情願的念了，House又帶他們去大廳，指指是上面那張大海報說「行了，把這張撤下來，這張可是私藏。」

「如果這張是私藏，你怎麼又會拿出來掛著？」小袋鼠開口問。

只見House不耐煩的揮揮手說「把他撤下來，少問那麼多。」

皮膚黑的那位又在旁邊碎念「如果要撤下來，那幹嘛一開始還要掛上去、又要我們來撤掉，我們是醫生竟然要像個工人一樣幫你撤海報、書讀那麼高，結果在做這種事。」

金頭髮的那位在旁邊聽到，翻了一個大白眼「光說不做，不要在那邊碎念，早點做完就可以早點回家。」

現在Wilson正盯著那張，那是House趁他睡覺的時候自己拍的。

畫面上

棕髮男人明顯睡的很沉，而灰髮男人閉著眼睛虔誠的親著他的臉頰。


	4. 日常系列-序之四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發 2016/07/23、24

今天House的診斷室來了一位病人，Wilson看一眼手上的手錶，已經下午一點了，House今天到現在還沒來找他，從那個病人到了之後。他翻了翻今天要整理完的病例，心煩的闔起來，按摩了一下自己的眉尖，站起身走到門口向護士交代一下今天剩下的時間不要人來打擾，就把門鎖上了，他不想去找House、也不想任何來跟他說任何事，之後就把燈關上、窗簾也拉上，走到沙發上躺在黑暗中。

有時候越不想去想的事，腦袋卻不受控制的一直播放那些畫面，腫瘤科醫生現在真的很焦慮，今天的病人他也認識，甚至有一陣子他還會單獨跟她出去吃飯分享House最近的事，她，就是Stacy，House唯一認真想過走一輩子的女人，如果沒發生大腿肌肉壞死那件事，House現在搞不好還是和她在一起不是和自己。

Wilson認識遇到Stacy前的House，也看過和Stacy在一起後的House，所以他有多明白House那時候有多愛她，那時候House整個人多柔情、整個人有多容光煥發，雖然House自己絕不會承認，可是Wilson在旁邊看的很清楚。而且Stacy也是除了自己之外唯一治的了、能和House並肩而行的女人。

所以如果現在House來跟他說，他想要回到Stacy身邊，他會答應的，畢竟他的希望是看到快樂的House，只是他不確定自己到底有沒有辦法輕易的放下，或者是看著House和Stacy站在一起的畫面，光是想著這個畫面就會心揪。

辦公室的門突然被開起來了，Wilson用手檔住眼睛不想直接面對突如其來的光線，走進來的人毫不客氣的啪了一聲打開電燈。

「Daddy沒來找你，Jimmy就孤單寂寞自己在自怨自艾了嗎？」

「出去，House，我現在頭有點痛。」Wilson的手依然蓋在眼睛上，耳邊卻是注意著House走動的聲音，他聽著House窸窸窣窣走進又走遠的聲音，然後辦公室的門就被大力關起來。

House不能算真的浪漫的人，可是在他們在一起之後的日子，House每天能趁機偷摸一下自己的時候就會趁機摸一下，今天卻......Wilson不願意在繼續想下去，不然他就會變成House口中自怨自艾的小女生了。

並不是要House真的做什麼，只要House能夠像平常一樣，那至少他還能再撐一下，然後再若無其事的讓House離開，就像當初他們那樣平淡的在一起時一樣，他們也能平淡的分開，好聚好散，之後的事就之後再說，他也沒辦法確定能不能像以前那樣待在House身邊幫他收拾殘局，畢竟到時候他身邊會有個Stacy替他做他原本在做的事。

不行、他不能繼續再想下去了，拜託時間過快一點、趕快下班他就能快點回家，看是要打包行李還是什麼，算了他還是現在就先提早回去好了，反正只要和Cuddy說一下他身體不舒服Cuddy會讓他先離開的。

躺在沙發上的男人把原本蓋在臉上的手拿開，準備起身坐起來，一隻手卻突然覆在他眼上把他按回去，他心裡一悸，那是雙粗糙的手，卻也是他最熟悉的手。

覆在他眼上的手慢慢的往上挪動了一下，變成摸著他的頭髮、拇指來回摸著他的額頭，就像小時候生病，他母親坐在床邊摸著他的動作，他沒有張開眼只是閉著眼讓自己稍微享受一下最後的福利。

「不開心？」那雙手的主人開口問。

「沒有。」 Wilson睜開眼，眼睛卻沒有對上House悶悶的回答。

「你就是在不開心。」House的臉左右移動強迫Wilson對上他的眼。

年輕男人有些煩躁的撥開年長男人的手想要再次坐起來。

「你不是還有病人要看嗎？」卻發現自己沒辦法坐起來，因為年長男人不知何時已經坐在他的沙發邊和他擠在一塊了。

「所以你真的在擔心這件事？舊情復燃？」

腫瘤科醫生眼神暗了一下說：「如果你想.....你想.....回到Stacy身邊，我可以的。」

「你現在是說你要離開我了嗎？」診斷科醫生聲音有點危險的問。

「我是說你喜歡她而她也還愛著你，你們兩個...沒有發生那件事的話，一定會繼續走下去的，所以現在......嗯，我可以理解。」 Wilson沒有回答House的問題自顧自的講自己的。

「你就那麼不相信我？」 House聲音有點憤怒。

「我沒有不相信你，只是你看，我們在一起的那麼隨意，你甚至是被我半強迫的在一起，我不知道你到底怎麼想，有時候我會認為你會突然砸下什麼炸彈就說，看，這就是一場遊戲你怎麼玩的那麼認真。」

「你就是不相信我！」 House壓抑著自己憤怒的聲音。Wilson怎麼能那樣想？在他做了那麼多事、在他們一起渡過的那些日子，他覺得這都是在玩嗎？年長男人憤怒又傷心的起身要離開辦公室，Wilson的手卻拉住他的手，拇指還不自覺的在他的手上慢慢畫著圈，那是平常在自己快要發飆時，Wilson化解他憤怒的最快方法。

多簡單的動作。

Wilson卻屢試不爽，年長男人很氣悶，因為對他來說這是條件反射了，當年輕男人這樣做的時候，自己就是會敗陣下來，心也不自覺的變柔軟。

Wilson弱弱的聲音開口說：「我沒有......我只是...」不相信自己。House就是一個集中力缺失的人，他並不覺得自己有多有趣，雖然有時候他能陪著House一起玩，可是他更多時候是疑惑為什麼House還沒厭倦自己。

「我知道當你認定一個人之後，就是會想一直和那個人繼續下去的，Stacy就是你認定的那個人，而我....我不認為我是那個人。」Wilson的頭垂低低的、沒自信的說。

「你到底在說什麼鬼？」House覺得快爆炸了。

又緊接著說：「你是萬人迷大家都喜歡你，我就是個渾蛋，才是那個該擔心你哪天說這一切都是遊戲的人吧？」診斷科醫生平常幫人解決那些難疑雜症，卻突然一點都搞不懂眼前這個年輕男人腦袋在想什麼。

「你風趣迷人、佔有慾強、自大瘋狂、小家子氣、尖酸刻薄、魅力十足、自戀幽默、.....我只是就是偶爾和你能夠鬥鬥嘴的人，除了這個，喔，還有幫你結帳、清屁股之外沒什麼特別的人，我真的不知道有哪裡是你想要和我繼續在一起的原因。」Wilson說這些話的時候，視線始終是避開House，他不敢看House現在臉上的表情。

「你知道你列舉的那些幾乎都是缺點吧？」最厲害的診斷科醫生聽完後腦袋有點轉不過來，是他腦子有問題還是Wilson腦筋有問題？

「而且你什麼時候變得那麼沒有自信了？」House的聲音不再嘻皮笑臉，很認真的問。

「什麼？」褐髮男人抬起頭，有些怔怔的問House。

「你是那個在我發生那件事之後，」House的手用力的指著自己的右大腿萎縮的肌肉，「還待在我身邊的人。」

「你不知道從那時候開始，你，James Wilson，就屬於不可分割了嗎？」

診斷科醫生看著還一臉茫然的腫瘤科醫生，嘆了一口氣說：「Stacy就是過去，而你是現在，可以的話我希望還有未來。」

年輕男人聽完了之後，眼睛低低的看著地板，變成年長男人有些不安的看著眼前的年輕男人，這還不是個求婚只是一個願望，他也是會擔心Wilson想通了就離開了。但年輕男人像是下定什麼決心一樣，突然抬頭上前吻上年長男人的唇，然後大力的咬一口，就退開一些露出平常只在House面前出現的壞笑。

「去告訴她，這是宣示主權。」 Wilson惡狠狠的說。House只覺得一股熱流衝向腹部，天啊，怎麼那麼可愛。

***  
當House走進Stacy的病房時，Stacy看了一下House說「Wilson怎麼樣？」

「很好，只是跟他提醒一些他忘記的事情。」

「你看起來現在過的還不錯，」Stacy盯著House被咬破的嘴唇調侃的又開口說：「小傢伙吃醋了？」

「不要再叫Wilson小傢伙了。 」House不爽的說。那曾經是他和Stacy私下稱Wilson的說法，只是現在他聽起來特別刺耳。

「哎哎，佔有慾一樣那麼強，Wilson真的不會被你嚇跑嗎？」

「不會！你不要在旁邊多嘴什麼的就行了。」 House看著眼前的Stacy，他可能會恨她一輩子把自己的腿搞成這樣，可是同時他也感謝因為如此，他第一次感受到除了他母親還有其他人無條件愛他，不論他做了多少混帳事。

那段在剛被切除肌肉的日子裡，他的脾氣說有多壞就有多壞，護士每個都被他罵跑、Stacy被他列為拒絕往來戶、他不想要他媽媽看到他那個樣子，他拒絕見任何人，只有Wilson不屈不撓的無視他所有下達的事物。

House那時候每天都很想死，他還沒像現在一樣習慣那種痛，不是說現在習慣了，只是比較能忍受了。每天早上起來做的事就是把所有插在他身上的生命儀器扯掉，拖著身子想要走到外面被隨便的車子撞死或者是走到頂樓隨意一擁而下就好了，只要讓他可以離開這種痛苦。

但每次下床第一步，要邁開第二步的時候就直接跌在地上，他倒在地上用力按著自己的大腿肌，除此之外什麼動作都做不了。

拜託吧讓我死，我不想再承受這種痛了，他每天無時無刻都在祈求。

Wilson就會衝進來，他不會罵House、不會多說什麼，只是就把倒在地上的House架起來，讓他重新躺在病床上，在親自幫他把針頭一個個插回去，他已經痛到沒有任何力氣可以反抗。

這樣反覆幾次，Wilson就直接睡在他的病房裡，就近阻止House做那些事，那時候他手上充滿大大小小的瘀青，都是被針頭反反覆覆的強行扯下又重新插上造成的，Wilson在他房裡之後，他只要一起來幾乎就可以看到Wilson的眼睛也瞬間張開。

他在因為Wilson剛清醒的腦袋還有點混沌的狀態直接把那些儀器推倒，不再費心一個個去拔針管，直接摧毀儀器還比較快，當儀器倒在地上的同時，他手上的針管也會因此被拉扯掉，目的達到了，他又躺回病床上讓Wilson去收拾那些善後。

Wilson在第一次儀器倒在地上的時候，馬上就乖乖的把所有醫療器具放離House三公尺外的距離，但Wilson還是有不得不離開House的時刻，好比說上廁所，好比說還是要洗個澡。

而每次Wilson回來的時候，House身上的針頭不意外的又被扯的差不多了，他會在見到Wilson之後不斷的辱罵他，叫他滾，叫他不讓自己死的話那就他去死好了，叫他...所有惡毒的話他都罵過一輪了，Wilson只是淡淡的說你連罵人都那麼弱了還能拿我怎麼辦呢？

他不能拿Wilson怎麼辦，可是他能夠折磨自己，反正這爛身子他也沒什麼好留戀的，他拒絕進食、拒絕講話、接下來就躺在床上裝死，每天每分每秒讓自己陷入睡眠，不再辱罵Wilson、不再費心看Wilson一眼、不會理會任何事物、就只是死氣沉沉毫無力氣的躺在病床上，像個快垂死的老人。

他多麼希望自己能夠那樣死去。

Wilson對於House的漠視行為一律不給予理會，House裝死，他一樣每天幫他擦身體、一樣每天照顧著House，沒有人會為朋友做到這種地步的，更何況那個人自己家裡還有老婆在等。House問過一次Wilson為什麼。為什麼要對他那麼好、為什麼不讓他死掉就好了。

他沒有說明他是問哪個「Why。」他只是就是問一個「Why。」

Wilson邊繼續幫他擦身體邊自己回答。

「正因為活著，所以才會感覺到痛苦。我是你的好朋友，不想看到你就這麼放棄自己。」

說完之後Wilson在旁邊洗洗毛巾，做最後的收尾動作，就離開病房，House始終是沉默的。

那天以後，House才第一次注意到Wilson糟糕的狀態，他的情況一點都沒有比自己好，可怕的黑眼圈、憔悴的臉頰、頭髮甚至有點凌亂、整個人充滿疲憊的氣息，卻一句話也沒說，一樣每天睡在他病房裡難睡的沙發上、一樣在他半夜被痛醒的時候驚醒起來看他的狀況、一樣做著他完全不需要做的事情。

他沒有愧疚，他才不會愧疚，這是Wilson自己的選擇，只是他看不慣Wilson這種樣子。

所以在一個下午，Wilson檢查完他的報告，準備在旁邊小瞇一下的時候，躺在病床上的那位終於開口說：「回家去吧，你難看死了。」

腫瘤科醫生聽完之後懵懵的看著他，年長男人不耐煩的再次開口「你看起來比我還像要死了。」

年輕男人露出疲憊卻又真誠的笑容。

「那你還需要什麼嗎？」Wilson開口問。

「需要你趕快離開這裡！」House發現自己的口氣不自覺的大聲起來，又馬上放輕音量說「我是說，你可以明天再來，我不想要一個活死人待在我旁邊。」

年輕醫生點點頭表示知道了，就離開了。

House在Wilson離開後，就開始等待明天的到來，他現在又痛到不能忍耐、咬著牙自己獨自忍受這份痛苦，可是他才剛剛把Wilson趕走，不想要那麼快又把Wilson叫回來。

就在這個時候，他的門被打開了一點點，一隻手從打開的門那邊伸了進來，手上握著一把棒棒糖，然後Wilson的頭探出來看一眼House，接著靦腆地笑著走進去對他說：「給你，聽說吃了心情會變好哦！」

年長男人怔怔的看著這個畫面、身上衝過一股暖流、腿的疼痛瞬間不再那麼痛。

心中浮現一個念頭。

完蛋了，他再也離不開這個男人。

往後他比以往更無視Wilson的意願擅自纏在他身邊、無視Wilson還有妻子，反正他認為遲早也會離婚，無視Wilson所有在嚷嚷抱怨的一切事，毫無羞恥的霸佔Wilson的一切，他不斷地、不斷地在測試Wilson的底線，但Wilson像是沒有底線一樣總是邊不爽邊抱怨的做了他要求的事。他搞不懂為什麼Wilson會這樣對他，朋友不會這樣，這樣太誇張了、他也不認為Wilson對他有什麼遐想，他知道Wilson並沒有這樣對待其他人，唯獨對他可以容忍一切。

直到有一次他拿著刀子學著病人插進插座裡感受死亡的瞬間，那次他醒來之後看到的是Wilson，這似乎一點也不意外，想著不論如何總有一個人都待在他身邊。所以難得感性的對Wilson說那句一生都沒說過幾次的“I love you”，不過是在Wilson幫他調高麻藥的時候，事後想想這真是爛透的時機。

隔天他離開病房去找Wilson，發現Wilson的辦公室門鎖著，撬開門進去發現Wilson竟然不在裡面，他跑到Cuddy那邊問Wilson怎麼沒來，Cuddy就說昨天Wilson來跟他請一個星期的假，然後語重心長的對著House說「你這樣做真是太不應該了。」

House是在一家酒吧裡面找到Wilson，看上去已經喝了好幾杯了，House一下就坐到他的旁邊，年輕男人隨意的瞥了他一眼不理他。

「你害怕死亡帶走你最關心的人。」House向酒保點了一杯和Wilson一樣的，之後開口。

「我不是怕，我只是想沉澱一下。」Wilson喝了一口，反駁。

「因為只有你失去的東西，才沒辦法被奪走。」House開始進攻。

Wilson聽完之後，停頓了很久，沒有像剛剛那樣反駁House，只是淡淡回了一句「是啊。」

House突然不知道該怎麼接，平常的Wilson會反擊，很少像現在意志消沉的樣子。

「你看，我第一任妻子走了、第二任妻子也走了，我每次的擁有換來的就是不斷的失去，我現在還有的是這份該死的友誼，但你一點都毫不在乎。」Wilson慢慢的又開口，露出一個苦澀的笑容。

「我在乎。」House急忙的說「如果能重來…..」

「你還是會這樣做。」Wilson打斷他。

「所以這不是你的問題，House，是我的，我把你看得太重要了，但我不該把你看得那麼重要的。」

那是House第一次看到Wilson露出一個灰心喪志的表情，心慌了。Wilson在他脾氣最壞的時候、對世界感到絕望的時候，都沒露出這種表情過，結果現在在一個酒吧裡面露出這個表情。

不該把我看得那麼重要，意思是從此以後他不再把我看得那麼重要了嗎？House感覺自己的胃像是被扭了好幾下。

就見Wilson自己扶著臉慘淡的笑一下喃喃的說可是可能永遠也改不掉了吧。 House沒聽清楚Wilson在低喃什麼，只看到年輕男人又搓搓自己的臉，抬起頭來盯著前面的酒櫃說：「就是......讓我一個人靜一下吧。」

年長男人並沒有聽年輕男人的話離開，只是陪著他在身邊喝著一杯又一杯的酒，直到褐髮男人突然打斷他說「你還是病人，不能喝那麼多。」灰髮男人笑了，知道對方又恢復成平常縱容他的模樣。

經過了那次事件之後House終於知道，Wilson的底線到底在哪。

就是害怕失去自己。

看著House一副陷在回憶裡又很沉醉的臉「噢，House，看看你自己現在的臉，恭喜你終於拐到Wilson了。」Stacy微微笑一說。

「你知道你們在一起之後我和Wilson最後一次約出來吃飯，他說他會把你照顧的好好的，要我不用在擔心或愧疚之類的，現在看來你真的過得很幸福，我很高興。」Stacy看著眼前曾經非常愛過的男人，現在她真的放下了，當然一樣對House的腿感到抱歉，可是她發自內心的高興能夠看到現在House幸福、不再那麼憤世忌俗的樣子。

「好好安撫你家小朋友，別讓他跑掉了。」

「不用你管，還有你可以出院了。」House不耐煩的說，他想要回去找Wilson了。能夠那麼快查出Stacy的病情，是為了不想要她在醫院待太多天，免得誤會什麼，結果Wilson竟然就想出那荒謬的理論，他其實還是有那麼一點點受傷、很一點點。

喔，還有一件事忘了做。

「Wilson叫我轉告你，」已經走到門口的House轉過身，指著自己的嘴唇得意的說「這是宣示主權。」


	5. 日常系列-幫對方吹頭髮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發 2016/07/27

House認為這是自己對Wilson做的最浪漫的事之一。

他把吹風機拿出來，大聲的對著浴室裡的Wilson喊：「嘿！小姑娘，你洗完了沒？」

「快好了，你先看電視。」浴室傳來Wilson的回覆。

House看了一陣子之後，聽到Wilson從浴室走出來的聲音，他轉頭看了一眼Wilson之後站起來走到沙發後面，而Wilson很自然的坐在沙發上，頭往後靠等著House的動作。

House把吹風機打開開始吹Wilson的頭髮，這是最近他開始熟練的動作，細細的撥弄著Wilson像女人一樣的頭髮，怎麼有男生的頭髮可以那麼柔軟呢？他自己的頭髮基本上就是粗糙的，隨便洗洗擦擦就乾了。

客廳裡只剩電視還有吹風機的聲音，Wilson閉上眼睛享受House近期的一日一溫柔，他還記得那天他洗完澡，在浴室裡請House幫他把吹風機拿進去的時候，等了老半天House都沒回應，決定自己出去拿，就看到House站在沙發後面手上拿著吹風機。

House搖搖手上的吹風機說：「不讓我服務一下嗎？」

Wilson看著站著的House說：「你的腿不痛嗎？」

「至少忍的過幫你吹頭髮的時間。」

Wilson微微笑的走過去，他並沒有特別問House這麼做的理由，只是當他一坐下的時候，House就開口說了。

「你白天出門前洗澡，晚上睡前也洗澡，每次吹頭髮都還磨蹭那麼久，讓老子來示範給你看什麼叫快速服務！」

House把吹風機開起來開始快速的撥弄他的頭髮，動作意外的熟練。

「你以前常幫人吹頭髮喔？」他沒問說那個人是不是Stacy。

「沒有。」House回答，手上的動作依然沒有停過。老天，Wilson這傢伙的頭髮怎麼像個女人那麼柔順又柔軟？

「那為什麼你的動作那麼熟練？」 Wilson相信House說的，只是單純很好奇。因為House的動作很溫柔，偶爾從頭髮根部那邊撥、有時候也會從頭皮那邊順下來、吹風機的熱度也都剛剛好，沒有過熱燙到他的頭皮或者是不知道該怎麼吹的情況，甚至半點扯到他頭髮的狀況都沒有，他都舒服到快睡著了。

「小Jimmy吃醋了嗎？」House咧嘴笑起來，故意有點大力的撥亂剛剛吹順的頭髮，心裡又一股暖流流過。他喜歡Wilson偶爾不經意吃醋的時候，天曉得自己平常吃了多少醋，Wilson到處亂放電，雖然Wilson都說才沒有亂放電，可是一堆女人都愛黏著Wilson，像蒼蠅一樣趕都趕不走。

「你要這麼想也可以。」 Wilson回答。他不介意讓House認為自己吃醋，因為他愛House得意時候的樣子，看起來就像個小朋友。

「我從電視上看來的。」House說，感覺到Wilson在他手下輕輕的點點頭表示自己知道了。

「我說真的！你不知道女人愛自己的頭髮愛的跟什麼似的，才不會輕易讓我吹他們的頭髮。」House有點緊張的趕快補充，上次的事件讓他開始會顧慮Wilson感受了，他不希望又有什麼誤會發生。

「嗯，我知道你學什麼都很快。」年輕男人說。

Wilson在House關掉吹風機之後，睜開眼睛從回憶裡出來，他往後抬頭看向House，House就彎下腰來慢慢的親吻他。這是那天吹完頭髮之後Wilson給House的獎勵，此後就變成固定程序了。

******

Wilson要幫House吹頭髮。

House從浴室裡出門的時候，頭上搭著一條毛巾正在擦，就看到Wilson站在沙發後面手裡拿著吹風機。

「不要，我不要，那是女人在用的東西。」House在Wilson還沒開口前就拒絕了。

「你看我的頭髮已經差不多乾了啊，你也沒辦法吹多久。」 House再接再厲的說。

Wilson看著手上的吹風機，嘴巴微微噘起來。

「......Wilson，你犯規！你怎麼可以露出這個表情。」 House不滿的嚷嚷，他每次都在Wilson這副表情下敗陣下來。

「我什麼表情？」Wilson又用無辜的深褐色眼睛看著House。

「就是這個！」 House指著Wilson的臉。

「好啦好啦，讓你試一次，就一次。」House心煩意亂的對著Wilson說，他是不是已經沒辦法拒絕他了啊？

年長男人乖乖的坐在沙發上讓年輕男人服務，而Wilson才剛開吹風機沒多久，House就「拗拗拗，好燙，不是這樣用！你的吹風機要來回擺動，不是吹著定點手來回撥弄，這樣溫度會太高，我用給你看。」

House把吹風機從Wilson手上接過去，示範一下給Wilson看，Wilson看了之後就說「好，我會了，換我。」

House就轉過去賊笑的對著Wilson說：「已經乾了，不用再吹了。」

「哪有這樣的，我根本沒用到。」Wilson不滿的說。

「來不急了─你的機會用完了。」House說完，吹著口哨的把吹風機拿去收起來。

Wilson在背後有些怨念的看著House。

算了，沒關係，反正我有的是辦法讓你答應。Wilson默默露出壞壞的笑。


	6. 日常系列-幫對方剪頭髮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/07/29

House盯著鏡子裡的自己，摸摸自己的頭髮又摸摸自己的鬍子，好吧，有點長了，他拿起電動理髮器準備要開始理的時候，想到Wilson了。

「Wilson！」House從廁所裡大喊。

「怎麼了？」 Wilson在客廳回應。

「過來幫我理頭髮。」 他想到上次Wilson對幫他吹頭髮的執著，這個也差不多吧？平常自己都在醫院直接用，丟給別人清理就好，不過現在有Wilson，他可以丟給Wilson，反正Wilson也樂的整理。

Wilson走進廁所，從鏡子裡看著House，唔...真的有點長了，他從後面伸手看著鏡子裡自己的手越過House的肩膀順順House的鬢角。Wilson不常做這個動作，第一，House比他高一些，第二，他覺得House不喜歡別人從後面對他的頭做任何動作，包含摸頭髮那些，似乎是因為這個動作讓他沒安全感。就在做這個動作的同時，他發現House瞬間很輕微很輕微的緊繃起來，手上的毛也微微束起來。哦~原來不是因為沒安全感的關係，Wilson在心裡偷偷的笑，又故意輕輕的從後頸那邊掃過House的髮尾，然後House明顯的起雞皮疙瘩，年長男人惱羞的轉過頭對玩著他頭髮的年輕男人說「是還要不要剪？」

「所以這就是你不讓我吹頭髮的原因，」 Wilson咧嘴笑著說，「你的頭是敏感地帶。」

「哪是！」

「不是嗎？」Wilson的手又繼續不安分的在House頭上遊走。

接下來Wilson發現House耳朵竟然紅了。

House的耳朵竟然紅了！

House的耳朵竟然、紅了！

跟House在一起之後，基本上常常不好意思的是自己，House都是無恥的那個，他不管在床上、在哪裡弄House的時候，House都只是露出很享受的表情，完全沒有出現過現在這個情況。

年輕男人想再繼續玩，耳朵紅的那位年長男人向前避開年輕的手，轉過身越過他走向客廳，表情有點不開心。

「........」他完全忘記這件事就叫Wilson過來幫他用頭髮，現在他覺得有點丟臉，一個大男人的，耳朵竟然紅了，這像話嗎！

「不剪了嗎？」Wilson在後面問。

「不用了。」 

Wilson從廁所走向背對他的House，在House的背上輕輕劃了一下拉過他的手讓他面向自己。House其實又瞬間機靈了一下只是這次沒有表現的很明顯，任何從背後做出的動作，對他來說都算偷襲，但待在Wilson身邊太放鬆了，平常的戒心早就不知道丟到哪去，導致他出現那種反應。

「我很高興還可以看到你不同的一面。」Wilson看著眼前耳朵已經退紅的House，他知道House剛剛能站在那邊任他那樣玩已經很難得了，「我不會在那樣了，所以讓我幫你剪啦。」他伸手去摸摸House的頭髮還有鬍子，不帶挑逗意味的、不是輕刮搔癢的，是那種很認真又帶著愛意的摸。

清澈的深藍眼眸凝視著眼前的褐髮男人，那個無條件愛他，看過他大部分模樣的男人，灰髮男人把頭抵在年輕男人的肩膀上，不是把下巴靠在肩膀上擁抱時候的抵著，而是額頭直接抵在對方肩膀上，像是要把臉藏起來的抵著。

又是一個House極少數做出來的動作，Wilson淺淺的微笑，就聽到House低低的說一句「你可以。」他沒有特別說是可以繼續做那些事還是可以幫他剪頭髮，Wilson把手搭上去摸著House後腦杓的頭髮寵溺的說「那你先去廁所等一下，我把椅子搬進去。」

幫House剪頭髮是一件容易的事，原本他想給House弄個貝克漢的頭看看，結果用完之後Wilson對著鏡子裡House的新髮型抿抿嘴，不行，這樣太帥了，然後他就拿起電動理髮器把剛剛的成果全部一掃，House的髮型又變成最簡單的平頭了，Wilson滿意的對著House的新髮型笑笑，嗯，還是這種就好了。

House本人倒是沒什麼意見，因為從一開始他就想要理平頭了，所以就算Wilson剪壞也沒關係。

*****

Wilson不介意House幫他剪頭髮

Wilson坐在他和House的客廳看書，House則是在旁邊睡覺，看到一半的時候覺得他的眼睛有點刺痛，把手伸起來揉揉眼睛，發現原來是因為他的瀏海長長了刺到眼睛。

「眼睛不舒服？」House不知道什麼時候醒了。

「不是，是頭髮刺到眼睛。」

House盯著Wilson的瀏海看了一會，沒說什麼又閉上眼睛倒回沙發上繼續睡覺。

「你想幫我剪看看嗎？」Wilson問。其實他剪頭髮通常都是去外面剪的，因為這樣快又方便，價錢對他來說也不是個什麼問題，平常花在House身上的錢早就不能和這種相提並論了，現在只是修瀏海而已，拿著紙稍微在前面接一下就好了，應該也不會很久。

「不想。」House沒有睜開眼睛的回答。

「真的不想？」Wilson又問。

「真的不想。這跟幫你吹頭髮不一樣，剪壞了，你會像小女生一樣哇哇叫。」House依然閉著眼睛說。

「我才不會像小女生一樣哇哇叫，只是前面的頭髮而已，剪壞了也沒關係。」

House有點不情願的睜開眼睛說「好啦，那剪壞了我不負責。」

Wilson起身去拿一張紙還有一把剪刀回到客廳，和House面對面的坐著，這樣House的腳負擔才不會太大。

「你想剪怎樣？」House拿起剪刀在手上隨意的發出喀嚓喀嚓幾聲問。

「不要遮到眼睛就好了。」Wilson把自己的瀏海稍微壓平一下給House看長度。

「好。」House回答。Wilson就閉上眼睛自己用手拿紙放在前面接著。

House就動刀開始剪，他一刀一刀一點點的慢慢剪，剪著剪著，眼睛就這樣飄到Wilson閉著的眼睛上了。

從這個角度看Wilson，可以看出他的眼睫毛其實蠻長的，總是看著自己的那雙眼睛緊緊的閉著，怕頭髮跑進去，嘴巴也緊緊的抿著。老天，這麼可愛的人兒竟然是他的，House一陣滿足感湧上心頭，沒注意的時候，手就不小心的、喀嚓一下。

House剛升起的心瞬間跌落到谷底。

慘了慘了慘了，剪壞了，他竟然把Wilson的瀏海剪的像蠢透的小女孩，House想要補救，卻不知道該怎麼弄，會越剪越糟而已，心情悶炸了。

「House？」Wilson發現House沒了動靜，眼睛沒有睜開的開口叫House。

「.......」House沒有出聲。

「怎麼了？」Wilson又問了一次。

House還是沒有出聲，Wilson只好把眼睛睜開，就見House一臉很嚴肅的看著他的頭髮。

年輕男人淡淡的一笑說「很糟糕嗎？」

House突然就有點爆發的開始說「你看！我就說不想幫你剪，現在剪失敗了，我總不能叫你也理個平頭吧！」 House想到Wilson平頭的樣子一陣惡寒。

Wilson無奈的看看比他還生氣的House說「你又不是故意的，那有什麼關係，反正頭髮再長就有了。」

「可是你到醫院會變成笑柄啊！！.......阿哈~！」House講到一半突然一臉開竅，想到鬼點子的樣子。

「？」

「Wilson，你放心！我保證你這個髮型會變成潮流！！！」House搓著手很興奮的說「好日子要來啦！」 

Wilson一陣不祥的預感。

隔天，House一直叫Wilson中午過後再到醫院，Wilson就說「House，我是不可能因為頭髮剪失敗就因此晚到醫院的，更何況我認為這髮型看久了，也沒那麼糟糕。」

House才不管Wilson到底是在安慰他還是發自內心的認同，他就是認為這就是個失敗的髮型。

到醫院之後Wilson大大方方的走在走廊上，House在旁邊很警惕的注意每個人的表情，很多護士、病人、櫃檯小姐經過都對著Wilson微微笑，甚至還有幾個人上前對Wilson說很可愛，哪裡剪的？Wilson都只是靦腆的笑著回答謝謝，House眼珠子都要掉出來了。

「這到底是什麼世界啊？」

「我就說吧！」

「得了吧！搞不好他們都在背後笑你。」

「那我也沒聽到啊。」Wilson聳聳肩回答。

「........」算了，反正他要去執行他的“大計畫”。

診斷室裡面House站在白板前面，開始對他底下的小鴨子們提問。

「Wilson今日髮型你們都看到了，覺得怎樣？Go！」

「我覺得蠻可愛的。」 Cameron第一個說出保險的回答。女生的思想果然不能理解，House在白板上寫了個Cute。

「呃…新潮？」不愧是跟最久的小鴨和他想的計畫一樣，他動手在上面寫了個New Sexy。

「很好，繼續，好的壞的都行。」

誰敢在你面前說Wilson的壞話，以為我們會上當嗎！！ 三隻小鴨在內心咆哮。

「你喜歡就行。」皮膚黑的那位不以為然的說，拜託，Wilson怎樣關我什麼事。

House轉身瞇起眼看著Foreman決定不理他，對著另外兩隻問「所以叫你們剪這個髮型你們都接受？」

唯一的女生和金髮的兩個面面相覷「呃…我們覺得這個髮型比較適合Wilson。」「嗯，在我們身上可能就不是那麼的適合。」他們謹慎的回答。

但還是不夠謹慎。

「就想要聽到你們這句！」House開心的笑起來說，腦袋的計畫慢慢執行中。

「Chase，半小時後來我辦公室，現在去做你們該做的事！」House揮揮手把他們趕走。

半小時過後。

「你找我？」

「嗯，喝看看這個。」 House隨意指著桌上的咖啡叫Chase喝。

「我有拒絕的權力嗎？」喝House給的東西可不是好主意。

「你覺得你有嗎？」House瞪大眼睛眨眨眼的說。

.......似乎沒有。

「你沒加什麼東西吧？」 問這句簡直有點多餘了，可是他還是問了。

「你這麼懷疑Daddy，Daddy都要傷心了。」House假裝哭泣的說。

接下來邪惡魔頭診斷科醫生若無其事看著拿起咖啡的小袋鼠一小口一小口的喝下去。內心的小惡魔大笑起來，剩下的就是等藥效啦。

幾分鐘過後......碰！診斷科的桌子上發出一聲不大不小的聲響。

開始搗蛋的那位小心的把Chase的頭抬起來後動手，嗯，再來是Cameron。

他在實驗室裡面找到Cameron。

「你有看到Chase嗎？我剛剛叫他來找我結果他沒來，這小子可越來越大膽了。」

「怎麼可能？他半個小時前就離開了。」

「那去停屍間找看看，搞不好他一不小心就待在裡面了。」 Cameron瞪了他一眼，這種關於死亡的玩笑Cameron永遠也不喜歡。

Cameron起身去停屍間，發現House跟在他後面。

「你為什麼也要跟來？」

「我的零食在那裡。」House張著眼睛無辜的回答。

Cameron白了一眼走到停屍間，打開門之後在裡面走了一圈，發現House靜靜的站在門口。

Cameron嘆了一口氣說「你到底把我找來這裡要做什麼。」House一拐一拐的從門口走到她面前，跟她靠的很近，大概都快貼在一起了。

「我知道，你曾經很喜歡我....」House(裝作)認真的看著Cameron，Cameron眼睛直怔怔的看著House，心跳不自覺的加快，無意識的點點頭，然後House咧齒笑了一下，就在Cameron分心的時候在她手上扎了一針。

一不小心失神的女醫師反應過來House剛剛又是裝出來的，憤怒的對著他說「你給我注射什麼？」

「別擔心，只是讓你睡覺的東西而已，你可以陪陪Chase。」House看著越來越昏沉的Cameron又說「還是別打我的主意啦～你也知道我有一個Wilson了。」

Cameron就倒在地上了，House上前動作，然後打電話叫人把Cameron抬走。

Cameron起來的時候頭還有點暈暈的，就聽到Chase說「現在....呵..已經下午了，我也剛起來沒多久，哈哈哈哈哈，你可別生氣。」Chase邊憋著笑邊講，後來直接大笑出聲。

Cameron疑惑的抬頭看Chase，直到他看到Chase的瀏海才反射性的伸手遮住自己的瀏海。

「你自己也一樣，別笑我。」Cameron不爽的說。

「但我可以直接把頭髮剪短。」Chase得意的笑。

「哎，你們兩個都醒了啊？」 Foreman開門之後對著他們說，接下來便開始「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」狂笑。

兩位被House摧殘過的小鴨子怨念的看著頭髮沒長過以至於沒遭到House的禍害的Foreman。

他摸摸自己的頭髮說「果然頭髮短就是好。」一臉愉悅的表情，「現在House的門診很精彩，你們可以過去看一下，畢竟這是潮流嘛！」深皮膚的又憋笑的說了最後一句。

他們一起到門診的時候，Chase戴著一頂帽子，Cameron裝作沒事的樣子，就聽到House大聲的說「潮流！剪一次給20元！」

所以有來看免費門診的病患不知道House到底在幹嘛，可是他們知道有錢可以拿，當然他們走進去後再走出來髮型都變得稍有不同了，不過他們一致都認為沒什麼關係，反正頭髮再長就有了，免費給的錢沒有天天有，甚至一堆媽媽們都把家裡的小孩帶過來剪。

這時候Wilson走過來，看著眼前的畫面之後低下頭按摩一下眉尖，又笑了，House這時候也走出來，看見Wilson，大聲的說「我就說這是潮流吧！」 

「其實你真的不需要這樣用，這個髮型很好啊。」 Wilson心情明顯樂的很。

House的三隻小鴨在旁邊聽到這些對話，開竅了。

Wilson！的髮型是House剪出來的，House絕不會讓Wilson一個人糗。

Chase默默的把帽子拿下來，在手上玩起來，算了，他也不用去剪頭髮，這的確變成潮流了。

這時候有一個人怒氣沖沖的走過來。

「House！你到底見鬼的在做什麼！這裡、還有我的頭髮到底是怎麼回事！」喔喔喔，院長大人出現了。

「潮流啊！媽咪。」House說完之後對著Wilson相視而笑。


	7. 日常系列-搶對方棉被

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/07/30

大家都認為House的體溫是高的，事實上並沒有，House嗑那麼多藥、作息那麼不正常、飯也不好好吃，長期下來體質變得比較虛、是怕冷體質，體溫也是偏低的。反倒Wilson就屬於高體溫的人，也是一個比較不怕冷的人。

睡覺的時候，成了House是一定要蓋棉被睡覺的人，而Wilson可蓋可不蓋。

晚上…..

「Jimmy好可憐，被欺負了嗎？怎麼沒有棉被。」House把所有被子全部搶到自己這邊，抱得緊緊、同情的看著Wilson說。

Wilson躺在床上，雙手插胸，面向天花板，裝做一副很冷、被人遺棄的樣子。

「來，過來Daddy這裡，讓Daddy給你溫暖。」 說著說著，House就會把原本抱緊緊的棉被拉開，讓Wilsno從那個縫進來。

Wilson裝做不情願的挪過去House那裡，抱著體溫偏低的House。

而House裝模作樣的拍拍Wilson的背「別怕、別怕，小Jimmy你回到家了。」

這時候年輕男人就會笑了出來說「你還沒玩膩啊？」

*****

Wilson也會搶House的棉被。

House一到床上的時候，發現Wilson把棉被全部搶走了，像他平常那樣捲走。

House笑了一下，之後壓到Wilson被一堆棉被捲著的身上，「這是我的專利你怎麼搶走了。」

「小Greg好可憐，怎麼沒有棉被？被欺負了嗎？ Wilson故意睜大眼睛無辜的看著House，House低聲笑了一下，更壓下去的親了Wilson一口，「對啊，小Greg被欺負了，媽咪要給Greg溫暖嗎？」

Wilson裝做思考的樣子，好吧，接下來Wilson把自己的棉被弄開，然後隔著棉被包(抱)住House，「這樣可以嗎？」

「不可以，Greg想要直接感受媽咪的溫度。」House笑著掙開抱著他的Wilson把棉被掀開、攤平，重新讓兩個人包在一起。


	8. 日常系列-幫對方按摩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/08/13

Wilson打開窗戶看看外面，今天是陰天，陰天的天氣總是濕冷的，House的腿會比平常更痛，轉過身不意外的看到House馬上吞了兩顆維科丁。

他看了一眼時間，離上班還有一些距離，就先去廚房弄一些吃的，放在客廳上讓House先墊墊胃。吃完之後，House坐在沙發上自己按摩著他的大腿。Wilson看到去廚房弄一個熱水袋，拿到客廳坐在House旁邊說「來吧，我幫你按摩。」

就讓House轉過身把腳放在他的大腿上，年輕醫生先用熱水袋蓋在House萎縮的大腿肌上面，幫他緩和一下天氣冷帶來的疼痛，接著認真的幫他按摩。

House半躺著看著幫他按摩的Wilson開口說「Wilson，只有你才有辦法按的一點色情意謂都沒有。」

棕髮男人沒好氣的看著腿明明痛的要死的男人還硬要說些挑逗的話。拿他沒辦法，他有點愛撫又有點按摩的摸著House的大腿，慢慢接近他跨部的地方，House一臉露出很爽的樣子，Wilson就停住了，盯著House有些不滿被打斷的臉說「我才不會在這時候讓你的腿負擔更大。」

又繼續幫他揉揉的做最後善後「先這樣吧，準備去醫院了，如果你一整天還很痛的話，晚上回來再幫你熱敷一次。」

*******

House也想找機會幫Wilson按摩

「House，別來煩我，我今天頭有點痛。」Wilson揉揉自己的太陽穴，無奈的對House說，結果House去他辦公室的頻率比平常還高，但就是晃進去之後又晃出來，沒蹦出什麼煩人的話，年輕醫生知道這是灰髮年人較溫和關心人的做法，所以後來就由著他進進出出。

可是就在他回到家走進客聽的時候。

「House！這是誰？！！！」 Wilson有些驚嚇的看著客廳的像是妓女的女生。

「這是Candy，她是很厲害的按摩師哦！我之前給她按過好幾遍。」House像是獻寶的說。

「House，我不需要。」 Wilson又揉揉自己的太陽穴。

「一個小時就好了！」 看著Wilson沒有要妥協的狀態。 「不然半小時？」 「十五分鐘？」 House自己慢慢縮短時間。

「十五分鐘，不能多、可以少。」 Wilson嘆了一口氣回答。

「是是是~~來~躺在這裡，閉上眼睛。」House拍拍沙發要Wilson躺著。

「我閉上眼睛的話怎麼知道十五分鐘到了沒？」

「你可以用你的手機倒數計時。」House在旁邊建議。

Wilson就把手機拿起來設定看著一臉奸笑的House說「別耍詐。」

House看著Wilson閉上眼睛之後，開始對Candy做做手勢，就見Candy把兩片小黃瓜放在Wilson的眼皮上就坐到另外一邊，然後House把Wilson的手機解鎖、倒數計時調成一個小時再來坐到原本Candy的位子。拜託，他怎麼可能沒有Wilson的密碼，他的指紋就是密碼了。

他低著頭看著眼睛上有可笑的小黃瓜的Wilson，示意Candy可以開始說話了。

「唔…..Wilson？ 我可以叫你Wilson吧？」 Candy開始說著事先和House串好的對話。

「呃？嗯….可以。」 Wilson有點不在狀況的回答。

「好，Wilson，聽說你今天的頭有點痛，那我就先從太陽穴幫你按起。」 Candy邊說這些話，動手的卻是年長的醫生，House細細的一點點、一點點的按著Wilson的太陽穴「還可以嗎？」Candy問。

「還不錯。」

「好，那我會先加強你的頭部按摩，之後在按你的肩膀、手臂，如果途中有力道太大或太小的情況，都可以直接提出來。」

「好。」

House按到哪邊，Candy就在旁邊解說，在最後一分鐘的時候，House又馬上比比手勢要和Candy換回位置。

一換好位置，倒數計時的鬧鈴就響了。

「唔….我怎麼覺得這十五分鐘很久。」Candy幫Wilson拿開小黃瓜、年輕男人張開眼睛，揉揉眼的拿起手機看時間。

「House，為什麼過了一個小時了？！！」

「我突然覺得我有點想去上廁所，我先去一下。」 House馬上轉移話題，離開去廁所。

Wilson看著說要去上廁所的House，搖搖頭的轉過去問Candy。

「你跟House打什麼賭？」

「什麼？」

「House這個人很無聊，這種事他一定會開賭盤，你跟他打什麼賭？」

「House說你會發現是他在按摩的，而且會當著我的面戳破。」

「你跟他賭多少？」

「要嘛我就是來這邊看你們放閃沒領到半分錢，要嘛就是平常的雙倍價錢。」

「放心吧，你會領到的。」Wilson先抽了一張五十給她說「謝謝你陪House玩。」

House從廁所出來之後，Wilson微笑的對House說「謝謝你今天邀請Candy來，她的按摩真的很不錯，你的建議是對的House，我偶爾該這樣讓別人按摩一下才對。」

House有點懷疑的看著Wilson說「你確定？你沒有別的什麼好說了嗎？」

「像是……我不知道，女人的手不該那麼粗……糙？」 House補充。

「House，你在說什麼呢？好啦，該送客了，你送吧，我想你應該還有些話要對她說？」House聽了年輕男人前面的話心有點沉沉的，結果聽到最後一句…..

「Wilson，你作弊！你知道！」House反應過來的對著Wilson講。

「我當然知道，但你幹嘛折騰這可憐的女孩？」Wilson邊說邊送Candy出門，也把約定的雙倍價錢給她。 「不行給她！！她還算輸了！」House看到Wilson給錢的畫面大聲嚷嚷。

棕髮男人關上門，轉過身說「有什麼關係，你不是也玩得很開心嗎？」年長男人像小朋友那樣生著悶氣。

Wilson上前握住House的手捏了捏。「我的頭好很多了，謝謝你，House。」

House聽到Wilson的話不自覺得微笑起來，親了一口年輕男人問，「什麼時候發現的？」Wilson聳聳肩回答，「基本上你跟她換位置的時候就知道了，不然我怎麼可能乖乖躺在那裡一個小時呢。」


	9. 日常系列-失眠怎麼辦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/08/17

House睡不著的理由有很多種，通常疼痛是讓他睡不著的第一種原因，再來第二種是他的腦袋還延續白天的動作、不斷的運轉工作。這兩種占了絕大部分，而今天晚上，他的狀況是第二種。 

他翻過身看著閉著眼睛睡得很安穩的Wilson，手無聊的去點點Wilson的眼皮、又摸摸Wilson的眼睫毛，看他們在自已的觸摸之下產生自然的反應，接著順順Wilson的眉毛，劃劃Wilson的臉頰來到了嘴唇，他湊上去淺淺的親一下，就看到Wilson的眼皮動了幾下。 

「唔…… Greg？」 Wilson帶著濃濃的睡意開口。 

「沒事，你繼續睡。」 

「你睡不著嗎？」 Wilson揉揉眼睛，看一下時鐘，很晚了，又看看精神異常好的House。 

「沒關係，以前很常這樣。」 House淡淡的答，對此習以為常。 

「不行，這樣你都沒有睡到，是腿在痛嗎？」 Wilson勉強自己打起精神的說。 

「不是。」 睡不著的那位回答。而還想睡的那位半瞇著眼的看一下他。 

「喔......那這樣呢？」 Wilson伸手蓋住House愛亂轉的眼睛。 

接著把口氣調成又輕又慵懶。 

「一…….從眼睛開始放鬆…….不要再去想什麼東西….. 」 

Wilson慢慢地說，停頓了幾秒之後….. 

「二……你覺得臉頰也開始放鬆了…….只專注聽我的聲音…..」 

感覺到House的臉在他手下也慢慢放鬆之後…… 

「三…..你現在開始很想睡覺了…..你除了睡覺之外…..想不到其他的東西了……」 

四…五…..九….十…. 

Wilson慢慢的念一直念到十，手始終蓋在House的眼睛上沒有移開。 

「嗯…..有沒有人說…….你很適合當催眠師…..」House的聲音終於帶著睡意了。 

「唔….你是第一個…….晚安，House。」 

「晚安，Wilson。」 

*****  
Wilson也有睡不著的時候 

Wilson很少有睡不著的時候，他不像House腦袋無時無刻都在轉、也不像House有腿上的痛無時無刻困擾著，每天忙了一整天了，他可以倒頭就睡。 

但偶爾有例外的時候。 

例外就例外，這樣他可以體會House平常的感受。 

他靜靜的盯著在睡覺的House、聽著House發出微微的鼾聲。睡得蠻熟的嘛，Wilson心想，就聽House的鼾聲突然停止了。 

「你知道你的視線很讓人分心嗎？」 House閉著眼睛說。 

「抱歉啊，打擾到你睡覺了。」 Wilson低低的笑著說。 

「這是我的榮幸。」House睜開那就算在黑暗中、一樣非常耀眼的藍眼睛。看了Wilson一會兒又開口「想要我幫忙讓你快點睡著嗎？」 

「怎麼幫？」 Wilson有點好奇的問。 

「呵呵.....這樣……」House有些冰涼的手鑽進Wilson的衣服裡開始亂摸。 

Wilson被他摸得很癢，笑著打斷House的攻勢「少來了，你現在根本累的做不動。」 

「竟然小看我嗎？」 House準備再度攻入，Wilson的手馬上握著House的手阻止。 

「嘿，沒關係的，你只要安安份份的睡覺，我等一下也會跟著睡著的。」 

「真的嗎？」 House有些懷疑的問。 

「嗯，你只要這樣就好了。」 Wilson說著就把House的手搭在自己的腰上，自己湊過去窩在House的懷裡，閉上眼睛聽著他的心跳聲。


	10. 日常系列-做東西給對方吃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/08/21

吃過House做的飯的人都知道House做的飯非常的好吃，House在剛開始學做飯的時候，就有給好幾個人試吃過，大家都好評不斷，但那時候House只是為了解悶，找尋新的興趣而學的，不代表他喜歡做。

這星期House幹了太多次蠢事，Wilson除了必要的對話，其他時候一概不理House。House想和平常一樣跟他玩搶棉被，結果House把棉被搶走之後，Wilson就默默起身去拿其他棉被躺回床上睡覺，不理House；House在Wilson走出浴室後，拿著吹風機在客廳等他，Wilson直接略過他從自己的抽屜裡面拿出一支備用的；House甚至扶著自己的大腿裝做很痛的樣子，Wilson只是看了他一眼就說「去吃你的維可丁啊。」

糟糕了，Wilson甚至連「去吃你的維可丁。」這種話都說的出來，真的是被氣的不清。House知道不管他幹了多少蠢事，Wilson最後一定都會原諒他，只是他不喜歡Wilson對他生氣之後，開始冷言冷語的講一堆諷刺的話。

這時候Wilson從外面開了門鎖後回到家，瞥了House一點之後開口「晚餐有想吃什麼嗎？」

「呃…..都好？」 House有點不確定的回答。

「很好，那你自己解決，我要出去吃。」 Wilson換了一身衣服準備出門。

「你不和我一起吃嗎？」 House在Wilson後面追著問。

「No。」 Wilson沒有回頭看House，直接開了門走出去。

「你不和我一起吃的話，我會餓死的。」 House站在客廳大聲對Wilson說。

已經走出去的Wilson又走回來，House看到又重新走回來的Wilson心中竊喜，還是關心我的嘛。結果Wilson只是拿了一把車鑰匙，就再次走出門，臨走前不帶任何表情的看House說「那你還是餓死好。」

House心中的警鈴大響。

Wilson最關心他的死活，竟然說出這麼賭氣的話，得做什麼讓Wilson的心情好起來。剛好明天又迎來了三個月一次的一起休假日。本來可以很愉悅的在床上待一整天，就因為不小心的犯蠢，一切就要泡湯了，他要趁這時候好好彌補。

年長男人，打了一通電話之後，就趕緊出去買食材了，要趁Wilson還沒回來的時候先把食材買回來，又打了一通電話叫人幫他一起拿東西。

晚上睡覺前，他和Wilson一左一右的待在床的兩邊，House有點哀怨的看著自己蓋著一條棉被的Wilson，他已經三天沒有抱到Wilson那超高體溫了，他想念Wilson的人體暖爐。

「你明天有要做什麼嗎？ House看著明顯也還沒睡著的Wilson小心的問，如果Wilson明天都不待在家的話，那他的計畫沒辦法成功。

「沒有。」 Wilson睜開原本閉上的眼睛，直直的看著天花板回答。

「嗯。」House看著沒打算繼續多說什麼的Wilson，之後就轉身背對著Wilson睡覺。

空氣中只聽得到彼此的呼吸聲，一聲嘆息聲打斷原本的沉默，Wilson靜靜的開口說「我很抱歉今晚對你說了那句話。」

「那我們和好了嗎？」 House翻過身有些期待的看著Wilson問。

「沒有，我只是不想要你今天晚上又睡不好而已。」年輕男人避開年長男人的視線，只是動手掀開House的棉被，自己湊了過去抱住House，閉上眼聞著House的味道。他想念House身上低低的體溫、也想念House身上的味道。

House本來還想開口再說什麼，就看到Wilson閉上眼睛沒有打算在回話的樣子，算了，反正至少他能重新抱著Wilson睡覺。

Wilson醒的時候，發現House不在位置上，他摸摸House那邊的床，沒有餘溫在上面，看來起來一段時間了，這幾天沒睡好，昨晚難得一夜好眠，才讓他沒注意到House起床。

他走出房門，就聞到一陣熟悉的香氣，不會吧？他媽媽來了嗎？有些急忙的走到廚房查看，就看到House在廚房做飯「Wilson，你醒了啊？再等一下，快好了。」

Wilson有些疑惑的去刷牙洗臉，從回飯廳的時候，House已經把飯菜的準備好、放好了，他沒說什麼的坐下，就看到House走到他對面坐著，嚴肅的開口「我知道我這一星期犯了很多蠢事，對不起。」接下來馬上露出尷尬的表情指指桌上的菜說「這個…..希望你喜歡。」

灰髮男人盯著棕髮男人夾了第一口放進嘴巴，有些緊張的等著對方的評語。

「這……」年輕男人有些不敢相信感受嘴裡的味道「你打電話給我媽媽嗎？」

就看到House如釋重負的說「還像嗎？我沒有吃過，所以不知道，只能照你媽的做法下去做，但也不知道對不對。」

Wilson有些感動的點頭，天知道他多久沒吃到媽媽的家常菜了，沒想到House竟然打電話問他媽媽他喜歡吃什麼、怎麼做。

又見年長男人小心的問著年輕的說「那……我們和好了？」

年輕男人看著小心翼翼的灰髮男人笑著說「蠢蛋。」

你知道我總拿你沒辦法的。

*****

House喜歡吃Wilson做的東西

Wilson沒有像House那麼會做飯、會做的東西也不多，他只會用一些簡單的沙拉還有薄餅而已，可是House每次卻都搶著吃，還不讓別人吃。

Wilson打開醫院的小冰箱，發現幫House準備的那份中餐和自己的中餐都不見了，Wilson抿抿嘴露出一個小微笑，他一點都不介意House吃兩份中餐，House真的太瘦了，反正他早料到House會把兩份都拿走，所以又拿出自己的備用餐出來吃。

當他打開House診斷室的門原本還開心的心情沉了下來。

「House，你在做什麼？」Wilson看著自己幫House準備的中餐被House拿來餵老鼠問。

「餵Steve啊，我覺得他需要補充一點蔬菜。」 House認真的看著Steve吃沙拉。

「你也覺得Jimmy做的東西很好吃對不對。」House對著Steve說。

「那你吃東西了沒？」 Wilson問House，House就指指旁邊已經空的盒子，Wilson原本做給自己的那個。

幸好沒全部拿去餵老鼠。

「你不準別人吃我的東西，為什麼Steve可以吃？」年輕醫生看著灰髮男人餵老鼠的畫面有些好奇的問。

「Steve不是別人！是我們的孩子啊！Wilson，難道你想要他餓死嗎？」 House誇張的說。

「所以說，以後我準備餐點的時候，要準備三人份的嗎，噢，不對，是四人份的，還有一份備用餐。」棕髮男人看著House揉揉自己的後頸自語道。

*****

可以複習

日常-搶對方棉被

日常-幫對方吹頭髮

日常-幫對方按摩

三個月休假日在 同居 提到的。


	11. 日常系列-無聊時怎麼辦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/08/26

｢Dr. Wilson!請管好你家那位，他剛剛把我那排的病人全部弄哭，也把我那區值班的護士全部惹怒了！｣

｢抱歉......我們家最近死了條貓，這是他排解憂傷的方式。｣Wilson露出有點愧疚有點哀傷的表情。

｢呃….是嗎….？可是上次他….. ｣ 

｢上次是因為我們家死了條狗。｣ Wilson沒等面前的醫生說完直接打斷，面不改色的說。

｢你們家….養那麼多寵物啊…..？｣ 

｢你確定你真的想知道我們家怎麼樣？｣ Wilson恢復平常的表情，挑眉的問。

｢不、不用了、我為你們家走了狗和貓感到遺憾。｣明明是來興師問罪的醫生，突然覺得有一股寒氣襲來，連忙擺擺手離開Wilson的辦公室。

｢等等。｣ 正要離開辦公室的醫生被叫住了，他回頭看一下Wilson。

｢我為House打擾你的病人和護士說聲對不起。｣ Wilson真誠的說。

｢啊….沒關係、沒關係，沒有鬧出人命就好了。｣ 他隨意擺擺手表示不介意，離開了Wilson的辦公室。

Wilson送走了被House打擾的醫生之後，繼續在位子上看著自己的資料。

門又突然被打開了。

｢Dr. Wilson，你得管管House。｣ 進來的是愛管閒事的女醫生Cameron。

Wilson按摩一下自己的鼻樑說｢怎麼了？｣

｢他在他自己的辦公室搞了一套棒棒糖煙火！｣

｢唔….因為那是他的辦公室啊？｣ Wilson覺得至少House是在他的辦公室用，又不是其他人的。

｢但是清理是由我們清理！重點是…. ｣Cameron憤怒的繼續說，｢他的棒棒糖煙火，是已經拆封過、每支還被他舔了好幾口，然後在我和Chase還有Foreman一踏進去之後向我們身上射過來！｣女醫生指著自己的頭髮，｢看！這上面都還有糖黏在上面的痕跡。｣

｢這…..你們洗一洗就好拉。｣Wilson有些底氣不足的說，再次開口，｢House這幾天…..嗯，算了，沒什麼。｣ Wilson像是回想到什麼又不願多說，擺擺手向Cameron｢對不起，這是清理費，辛苦你們了。｣

女醫生很在意Wilson的欲言又止，｢你說House這幾天怎麼了？｣

｢嗯，沒什麼啦，別在意。｣ Wilson嘆一口氣，沒想要繼續這個話題。

｢Dr. Wilson，House是我的Boss我需要知道他最近怎麼了，我們也很關心他。｣

Wilson皺眉的看一下曾經喜歡上House的年輕女醫生。

｢好吧….House他……｣Wilson揉揉自己的後頸說出口，｢最近腳的狀況其實真的沒有很好，他…..很痛，所以….. ｣腫瘤科醫生不好意思的看著Cameron。

｢啊…但請你不要直接對他講，你也知道他…｣Wilson擺出一個就是這樣的表情。

女醫生了解的點點頭說｢好的，那…我在跟Chase還有Foreman轉達。｣

Cameron走後，Wilson坐在位子上自己抿抿嘴的偷笑，他能想像到House會有怎樣的反應了。

過了一陣子，他的門突然又被打開了，噢，這次是院長大人。

｢Wilson！你不要像騙Cameron一樣騙我說House的腳痛復發了，House的腳痛復發他會利用這個理由檔掉什麼門診之類的，而不是去我辦公室把我所有的東西一個個的顛倒翻過來！我放在書櫃的書他一本一本的顛倒翻過來放、沙發、桌子也整個被顛倒放，拜託行行好，他只是個會腳痛的瘸子到底怎麼辦到的？我去開個會而已，回來我的辦公室就變得面目全非！！｣ Cuddy怒氣沖沖的對著Wilson說。

果然院長不愧是院長啊，那麼容易就發現他只是在幫House找藉口而已。Wilson把手舉起來投降似的說，｢對不起、對不起，我不該這樣縱容House。｣

Cuddy哼了一聲，｢這次我沒向House的小鴨子們拆穿你，但是別想著呼嚨我。｣

Wilson揉揉自己的後頸，慢慢的開口 ｢House….其實有點緊繃。｣

院長手插在胸口，不以為然的看著不知道又要幫House找什麼藉口的Wilson。

｢是真的，｣Wilson看著Cuddy的表情尷尬的說，｢呃…因為最近我父母有過來一趟….然後你知道的，見家長嘛…. ｣ Cuddy聽到之後表情有些鬆動，Wilson又波瀾不驚的說，｢這件事我們沒有跟任何人講。｣

｢好吧，這次我就先放House一馬，但他的門診得由你來做，因為你是縱容他的人，不管你說的是真的還是假的，今天我不會找House麻煩。｣ Cuddy認真的對Wilson說。如果Wilson有心要護著House那她也沒辦法說什麼，只是造成的困擾還是要有人承擔，她相信Wilson不介意的。

Wilson不好意思的笑笑｢謝謝你，Cuddy。｣ 對於多出來的門診時間，那是House給他的愛的負擔，他自然不在意那幾個小時。

｢Wilson救我！｣

Wilson聽到這個聲音淺淺的笑了一下，他今天最想見的人終於要來他的辦公室了，House急急忙忙的衝進他的辦公室裡面把門上鎖，喘口氣看向他，棕髮男人只是用表情示意年長醫生繼續講。｢我快被他們友好的目光給嚇死了！！！｣

狐狸帶點灰狼沒注意到的笑容、若無其事的問 ｢怎麼說？｣

｢我今天….. ｣灰髮男人本來要光輝的說出他今天的豐功偉業，看著眼前的Wilson卻突然停了下來，｢有點無聊。｣難得的，愛炫耀、像小朋友一樣的年長男人最後出口的只是這句話。

坐在位置上的年輕醫生注意到年長男人的停頓，抬起頭來看一下怎麼回事，便看到那個擁有清澈藍眼睛的男人正盯著他看，他抿了抿嘴笑回去，灰髮男人像是回過神的拿著拐杖大咧咧的走到平常他專屬的沙發上坐下來，大聲的說｢我今天做了棒棒糖煙火！嘿，效果超棒的，你沒看到真可惜。｣ House恢復平常得意的神情，Wilson笑著搖搖頭，House興高采烈的繼續說 ｢我還把Cuddy辦公室的東西全部都翻了過來，哈，可讓她忙一段時間了。｣灰髮男人說完後，把頭撐在拐杖上面、眼睛又飄向棕髮男人那裡。

感受到House的視線，Wilson才後知後覺的發現，年長男人是在、嗯、撒嬌。

呃，這個詞放在House身上是挺彆扭的，可是他現在突然浮現出的詞語就是這樣，House不想說出口的事情，就會以行動代替口頭、有時候是一個眼神、有時候是一個簡單的觸摸，Wilson發現比起House自己來找他，House更喜歡年輕男人主動。就像現在House不會跟Wilson說他想要Wilson過來，只是就是一直盯著棕髮男人看而已，甚至是他剛剛說的有點無聊，其實是有點想你。嘿，他可是James Wilson，House曾經對他說過他可以任意解讀他的話。

狐狸偷偷的笑，從抽屜裡拿出一個灰狼最喜歡的糖果之一放進口袋，站起身、緩緩的走近灰髮男人身邊，而年長的那位只是一直用他那漂亮的藍眼眸注視的年輕男人的一舉一動，最後年輕醫生站停在年長醫生的面前，而年長醫生一點也不意外的往年輕醫生身上蹭過去。

｢你說....你今天很無聊? ｣ Wilson問著把臉埋在他肚子的男人。

｢唔.... ｣ Wilson有些肉肉的肚子還有屬於Wilson的味道讓他精神有點不集中。他曾經認為除了維可丁之外不會有什麼東西讓他精神放鬆了，結果和年輕男人在一起之後，發現竟然只要有他的觸碰、味道，所有緊繃、焦慮的狀態，就消失了，這一點都不科學，House默默的想。

Wilson的手有一搭沒一搭的摸著House後腦杓的頭髮，沒說什麼。

年長男人的手開始不規矩的摸進年輕男人的口袋裡，掏出年輕男人剛剛放進口袋的糖果，反正那也是給他的，他當然拿的理所當然，順手就拆開丟進嘴巴喀啦喀啦的咬。

過了一會兒，House悶悶的開口 ｢Jimmy。｣

｢怎麼了？｣ Wilson漫不經心的問，手依然搭在灰髮男人的後腦杓那。

｢你給我這什麼口味的糖果啊？｣ 年長男人皺了一下鼻子。

｢我記得是可樂的。｣

｢不是吧！這是什麼顏色的？｣House抬起頭來把舌頭伸出來給他看。

Wilson認真的看House的舌頭，｢嗯....深棕色的。｣

灰髮男人盯著認真看著他舌頭的棕髮男人，就見對方的視線從他的舌頭對上他的眼睛，然後露出一個有點狡詰的笑。

年長醫生才恍然大悟，懊惱的笑了一下，報復性的把年輕醫生拉下來，直接對準他的唇吻上去，舌頭強勢著敲開對方的牙齒，試著把嘴裡的怪味道讓騙他吃下糖的那位也嘗嘗。

Wilson不小心笑了出來，貼著House的唇說｢你知道嗎？｣

｢嗯？｣ House沒有很在意的回答。

｢這其實是青椒口味。｣ 棕髮男人撇開頭，又再次笑了。

｢這噁心的口味你從哪找來的？｣ 灰髮那位嫌棄的看著年輕男人說。

｢你的襪子裡。｣

｢這樣啊。｣ 診斷科醫生了解般的點點頭。

｢House。｣ Wilson突然又出聲叫他的名字。

｢嗯？｣ 藍眼珠再次對上褐色眼眸。

｢你說你被友好的目光給嚇死了？｣ Wilson帶著戲謔的口吻問。

｢.....沒有。｣明明才剛剛說被嚇死的男人，這時候卻不承認。

狐狸帶著一臉“哦？是嗎？”的表情對著灰狼。

灰狼撇著嘴、不情願的開口，｢他們對我異常友善，這有點恐怖。｣

｢啊，因為你很無聊。｣ 棕髮男人聳聳肩的說。

｢所以？｣ 

｢所以這大概是他們給你的另類懲罰吧？｣ 說完年輕男人又抿了抿嘴偷笑了一下，他知道灰狼最討厭別人對他散發出聖母光芒了。

｢喂喂～你又和他們說些什麼啊？我的萬惡形象會不會因此沒了？｣診斷科醫生明白又是他的腫瘤科醫生在從中搞鬼，抱怨的說。

｢我只是說你是個大好人而已。｣腫瘤科醫生愉悅的回答。

接著，他們兩個互看了一下，同時笑出來。

等他們兩個笑停了之後，Wilson裝做沒事的開口，｢別折騰其他人了。｣ House有些不解的看著他、示意他繼續講下去。

｢如果你無聊的話.... ｣年輕醫生揉揉自己的脖子不自在的說， ｢可以來找我。｣

他對上眼神帶點驚喜的藍眼睛，靦腆的笑笑補了一句 ，｢我不介意。｣

******  
Wilson也會無聊嗎？

Wilson放下手上的筆，看看時間，才三點半，天知道他手上的病例已經重覆看過幾遍了，病房巡視關心也走了好幾趟，病人的生命指數都很正常、心情也都挺好的、今天完全呈現天下太平的狀況，這當然是好的，只是──他有點無聊了。

平常這種時候，他會讓自己休息一下，等著House來吵他，可是House今天忙著折騰底下的小鴨子們、他剛好也沒有想休息的念頭，就出現現在這個狀態。

剛剛他經過House的診斷室聽到House一貫的嘲諷聲音、第二次經過的時候他看到House在譏笑澳洲小袋熊、第三次的時候──

「Wilson，你已經在我門前晃過第三次了，沒事的話就進來。」  
House在診斷室裡面對著走廊上的Wilson喊。

Wilson微微笑的推開門走進來。

「還想說你打算什麼時候才叫我。」

「下次你想我了就可以直接進來。」House不知廉恥的說。

要開始了。 

小鴨子們心裡同時出現這句話。

Chase在旁邊默默的戴起墨鏡、Foreman翻了一下白眼、Cameron眼睛不知往哪裡看。

「別忘了你才是常晃來我辦公室的人，還在忙嗎？」Wilson輕鬆的回擊。

「他們要走了。」 House用眼神示意一下他的小鴨子們可以走了，走向Wilson。

小鴨子們卻沒有一個要起身動作的樣子。

「去去去，你們還在這邊幹嘛？」House兩手揮揮要把他的小鴨子們給揮出去，Foreman先行走出去，Cameron跟在他後面，剩Chase一人還坐在椅子上戴著墨鏡看著他們兩個。

「你在這裡幹嘛？」House不悅的看著還留在原地的Chase說。

「看電影啊，可惜沒有爆米花。」

「走走走，這是18禁的不適合小朋友看，快離開，Daddy和Mommy現在要開始享受了。」


	12. 日常-被遺忘的事/插曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House 14歲、Wilson 4歲。 (沒有戀童，放心)
> 
> 首發在2016/09/05

說真的，如果不是前幾天夢到那個夢，Wilson幾乎忘記小時候還有這段插曲了。

那是發生在他大概四、五歲的時候。

炎熱的夏天、狂歡的暑假，他父母親帶著他和他兩個弟弟到南部的海邊遊玩。

小Jimmy和兩個弟弟以及他的Daddy在沙灘上玩沙，而他的Mommy在旁邊曬日光浴。

本來正在一起蓋城堡的Jimmy蓋著蓋著就被旁邊的貝殼吸引，他轉過頭看著自己的Daddy認真幫他們蓋著城堡、旁邊他剛剛幫忙提的水也還夠，弟弟們四處奔跑的湊熱鬧，Mommy正閉著眼睛享受日光浴，Jimmy覺得他可以離開一下去撿更漂亮的貝殼，反正只要不要離Mommy他們太遠就好了嘛。

結果他走著走著，一直沒看到漂亮的貝殼，又繼續走著走著，還是沒漂亮的貝殼，才突然想到要記得看一下Mommy他們在哪裡，當小Jimmy抬起頭看四周的時候發現已經看不到Daddy、Mommy了，他抿抿嘴、低下頭想要壓住自己不斷上升的恐懼。

｢小女孩，一個人哭哭啼啼的在這裡做什麼？｣ 突然，一個講話有點口齒不清晰的人出聲。

小Jimmy不高興的抬起頭來說 ｢我叫Jam…..Jimmy！是男生不是女生！！｣

｢唔…唔….啵｣ 眼前的大哥哥拿著不符合他年齡的棒棒糖在嘴巴裡發出怪聲，｢哦，Little girl Jimmy。｣

｢Boy! Jimmy is a boy. ｣ 小Jimmy氣鼓鼓的回應。

｢是嗎？｣大哥哥蹲了下來，手裡拿著剛剛從嘴裡拔出來的棒棒糖，平視著LittleJimmy盯著他明顯還水汪汪的眼睛說，｢但是哭是小女孩才會做的事情啊。｣

小Jimmy氣憤的擦擦眼睛說，｢我才沒有哭。｣

大哥哥心不在焉的點點頭｢是啊是啊，你才沒有哭。｣眼神已經飄到旁邊沙灘上的比基尼身上了，接著就準備起身要往剛看到的漂亮美眉走過去。一隻小小手突然拉住他的衣服，他有些不耐煩的轉回去，｢哥哥，你的眼睛好藍噢，和那邊的海一樣藍。｣另一隻沒抓住他的小手指了指旁邊的海。嘴裡重新塞回棒棒糖的哥哥愣了一下，把棒棒糖在嘴裡又轉了幾下拿出來問｢那little Jimmy你覺得我的眼睛比較漂亮還是那邊的海比較漂亮。｣他用手上的棒棒糖指著旁邊的海又看看眼前的小Jimmy。

小Jimmy順著他指的方向看旁邊的海，之後也看看眼前的大哥哥。認真的盯著藍眼珠說，｢我覺得哥哥你的眼睛比較漂亮。｣

那是小Jimmy第一次看到那麼純粹的藍眼睛，和他自己的、他Daddy、Mommy、弟弟們的都不一樣，他覺得很新奇、很漂亮。

眼前幼稚的大哥哥咬回棒棒糖得意的咧嘴笑，揉揉小Jimmy的金色頭毛｢Good boy.想去哪裡玩？還是想去找Mommy？｣很自然的牽過小Jimmy的手站起來。

他本來很高興的想回答找Mommy，結果他看到旁邊在四處張望的大哥哥、又看看大哥哥牽著自己的手說出口的是｢哥哥帶我去哪裡玩都可以。｣

拉著他的大手小力捏了他的手，小Jimmy把頭抬起來對上那雙清澈的藍眼睛，擁有藍眼睛的哥哥說｢那我把你帶去賣掉。｣接著露出調皮的笑，｢不要叫我哥哥了，怪噁心的，叫我Greg。｣

｢Grey? ｣

｢不是Grey 是Greg 有G，字尾有G！｣

｢Gre……g｣ Jimmy小小的臉皺成一團，發音還是很不標準。

｢算了，你連你自己的名字都講不好。｣後面這句話Greg說的很小聲，他再次揉了揉小Jimmy屬於孩子柔軟的頭髮｢那你就叫我Grey吧。｣

｢Grey！｣

｢你好啊，Little Jimmy. ｣還很年輕的Gregory House露出很溫暖的笑容。

｢James！ James！｣ 遠遠聽到Jimmy的父母著急的大喊。

｢Little Jimmy看來你爸媽在找你了。｣Greg看著Jimmy的父母親跑過來，聳聳肩，反正他只是無聊而已。

小Jimmy開心的和他爸媽揮手，然後跑過去，Greg目送著小Jimmy跑到他父母那裡，稍微點點頭的和他父母示意就準備離開了。小Jimmy不知道和他父母說什麼，就聽到Jimmy大聲的喊｢Grey! ｣急急忙忙的又跑到Greg旁邊，興奮的跟他說｢Daddy和Mommy有事情要拜託你。｣

他父母帶著歉意的微笑跟在小Wilson後面走過來，｢抱歉打擾了，James很少能遇到大哥哥，所以比較興奮一點。 ｣

｢沒事沒事。｣

｢那個.... ｣

｢Greg，我叫Greg｣。

｢Greg，不好意思，能不能拜託你帶James去玩玩呢？｣

｢呃… ｣年輕的House一臉被冒犯的樣子，他看起來像慈善家嗎？

｢如果你有事、沒有空的話，也沒有關係，只是因為James下面還有兩個弟弟，我們沒辦法帶他到處去玩，感覺你對這邊蠻熟悉的，所以.....｣

他看著旁邊小Jimmy期待的眼神，撇撇嘴，他今天就是自作自受，幹嘛沒事去招惹一個小傢伙呢。

｢好吧，我可以。｣ 喔，天啊，他真是太好心了。

｢真是太謝謝你了Greg，我們接下來都會待在B飯店裡的咖啡廳，如果James想要回來了或者是你有其他事要忙，我們就在這邊。｣

Greg點點頭，然後朝著眼睛正在發光的小Jimmy招個手，小Jimmy立刻笑得很開心的衝向他身邊，自動的拉住他的手，他看著那麼自動的小傢伙，露出自己也沒察覺的笑，回握著。

｢Jimmy有想去哪裡玩了嗎？｣

小Jimmy回答的一樣是｢Grey帶我去哪裡玩都可以。｣ 視線卻一直盯著旁邊那高高的東西。

年輕的House順著他的眼神看過去，噢，不會吧，小Jimmy看到的是一個高高的摩天輪。

Greg用自己的身高去擋住小傢伙的視線，推推他往另外一個方向走，別想要我帶你去那個地方，小鬼頭，我的錢是要用來把妹的，小Jimmy卻一直扭頭看摩天輪，｢別看了，我身上沒錢讓你去玩那個。 ｣

｢所以如果Grey有錢的話就能帶我去了嗎？ ｣

｢是啊是啊，有錢一切好辦事。｣

小Jimmy開始掏掏口袋。｢給你，這是Mommy剛剛給我的，說如果要花錢的話，不要花你的，用這邊的就可以。｣

年輕的House瞪著手上那筆錢，夠他們兩個坐十次以上的摩天輪了，嘖，真是被受寵愛的小鬼頭。

｢走吧，去你想去的地方。｣

*****

｢Grey你看，大家都變得好小噢！｣

Greg透過玻璃也往下看。

｢Grey。｣

｢ 唔？｣ 

｢你以前有坐過這個嗎？｣

年輕的House愣了一下，這麼問起來，他才發現這似乎是自己第一次坐摩天輪。 ｢沒有。｣

｢Jimmy以前也沒有！這是Jimmy第一次坐哦！也是Grey的第一次！｣ 小Jimmy笑得好燦爛。

哎～他的第一次竟然就獻給眼前這嘰嘰喳喳興奮個不停的小傢伙了。

｢Grey!那邊有冰淇淋，我們等下去買冰淇淋來吃。 ｣

｢下去再說吧。 ｣Greg說完淺淺的微微笑，手又忍不住揉一下眼前小傢伙的頭髮了。

｢那邊那邊！Grey，你快一點。｣

｢是你走慢一點，冰淇淋又不會跑掉。｣

｢但是冰淇淋會融化！｣

｢冰淇淋在冰箱裡好好的不會融化。｣

小Jimmy走在Greg後面用力的推他，｢我說會融化就是會融化！！！｣

｢好好好，不要再推了。｣

走到冰淇淋攤店前面。

｢Jimmy，你要什麼口味的？｣

｢我要香草的，要好多好多球。 ｣

｢喔，要巧克力的，要好多好多球。 ｣

｢香草的！！Jimmy要香草的！｣

｢好啦好啦，我知道，｣Greg笑了出來，看緊張的一直糾正他的小Jimmy，重覆他的話｢Jimmy要香草的要好多好多球。｣

Greg轉過身看到店員，在心中吹著口哨，漂亮美女哦～他吊兒郎當的對女店員挑著眉，點冰淇淋，不在意的對旁邊的小傢伙說 ｢在等一下下，漂亮姐姐在幫你裝冰淇淋了。｣ 卻發現一直嘰嘰喳喳的小傢伙沒了聲音，好像哪裡不對？才把頭轉過去，｢Jimmy?｣ 他看看自己的四周哪裡還有什麼小Jimmy ，小傢伙不見了！！！

｢您的冰淇淋好了。｣漂亮女店員突然開口。

｢我不要了。｣Greg隨意的回答，眼神一直四處掃射，接著他像是看到什麼東西馬上跑過去。

｢先生，你還沒有付錢！｣

｢我又沒有拿冰淇淋幹嘛付錢。｣丟下這句話的Greg就跑得更遠了。

他跑到正在不遠處看氣球的Jimmy旁邊。

｢Grey，你看好漂亮的氣球哦。｣ 小Jimmy沒發現什麼異狀的指著氣球對急忙跑過來的Greg說，卻發現Greg的表情有點生氣。

｢Jimmy! 小傢伙，拜託你不要再亂跑了，我可賠不起。｣ House外表盡量沉住氣，內心卻嚇得半死，到底小孩子的注意力可以多不集中啊？

他把小Jimmy抱起來，一隻手拖著他的屁股，邊走邊說，｢我要帶你回家了。｣ 小Jimmy把頭埋在年輕的Greg脖子那邊委屈的說 ｢可是還有好多沒有玩到。｣

｢不行，你太調皮了。｣

｢我只是覺得氣球很漂亮而已。｣

｢不行。｣

走回去的路上，小Jimmy都悶悶的趴在Greg的肩膀上，兩個人互相沒再說話。

到了和Jimmy父母親約定的地方，是他父親先看到他們，站起來走過來的，｢怎麼了？｣

｢小傢伙說他想你們了。｣聽到這句話的Jimmy不自覺的把圈在House脖子上的手圈的更緊，年輕的House安撫性的在小傢伙的背上拍拍要他下來。

他小聲的在Greg的耳邊說｢Grey,對不起。｣

｢沒關係，Jimmy。｣小傢伙慢吞吞的從他身上爬下來，跑過去抱住他的媽媽，接著小Jimmy哭出來了，畢竟他今天走丟了兩次，讓他爸爸媽媽還有Grey擔心，又有好多東西都沒有玩到，對小小的他來說夠嚇人也夠傷心了。

｢嘿，little girl Jimmy又出現囉。｣

小Jimmy從媽媽的懷抱裡轉過身、用力的擦擦眼睛不服輸的說，｢我才沒有哭。｣

｢喏，給你，別不高興了。｣ Greg抓了一把口袋裡的珍藏給小Jimmy，｢吃了心情就會變好哦。｣

Jimmy低下頭看著懷裡Greg塞給他的那堆棒棒糖，露出害羞的微笑說｢謝謝你，Grey。｣

藍眼珠看著眼前馬上就開心的小Jimmy浮現自己都沒察覺得微笑，｢那就先這樣了，拜拜，Jimmy.｣ Greg又拆了一包棒棒糖含在嘴裡，轉身離開。

｢Grey! ｣已經走了幾步的Greg聽到叫聲回頭看，只見小Jimmy又跑來他面前，向他招招手要他蹲下來，他乖乖的蹲下去，小Jimmy很嚴肅的問他 ｢Grey，你今天心情很糟糕嗎？｣

Greg停頓一下。

他今天的心情何止糟，是惡劣透頂，好吧，其實他每天心情都很糟，可是重點是眼前的這個小鬼頭怎麼知道？

......算了，他一定是矇到的。

小Jimmy盯著Greg的停頓，發現他沒有要回答的意思就自顧自的開始說｢你從一開始就在吃棒棒糖吃到現在.....Jimmy知道今天走丟了讓Grey很擔心，所以因為這樣，Grey今天都很不開心嗎….?｣ 小Jimmy有點沮喪的說。

........哇，這小傢伙有前途，邏輯性挺強的。

｢…..沒有，和Little Jimmy在一起，我很高興。｣ Gregory House邊說邊吐嘈自己，這麼噁心的話他到底怎麼說出來的？可是看看眼前的小傢伙，意外的發現自己竟然是帶著真誠的口氣在裡面，一整個下午，小Jimmy的確讓他感到心情愉悅了，就算對方也讓他短暫的膽顫心驚。

Greg起雞皮疙瘩一下，老天，他什麼時候變得這麼多愁善感？

小傢伙一臉不相信的看著他，眼神似乎在控訴如果和他在一起很開心，那為什麼還要一直吃棒棒糖，他把棒棒糖從嘴裡抽出來，在手上轉啊轉，｢這個啊，這個只是習慣而已。｣

｢好吧。｣小Jimmy裝做大人的樣子點點頭表示了解，腳步卻拖著完全沒有要走的意思。藍眼睛盯著眼前巧克力的一樣的棕色眼睛看還有沒有問題，小傢伙卻只是一直瞪著他，年輕的House指指Jimmy身後，｢你爸媽還在等你，快回去吧。｣

｢抱一個。｣ 小Jimmy說的很小聲。

｢什麼？｣

｢Jimmy想要和Grey抱一個。｣Jimmy放大聲音的講。

House反射性的想要拒絕，顯然已經忘了自己剛剛沿路抱著小傢伙走回來這件事，就看到little Jimmy扁扁嘴、眼神倔強的望著他。

所以說，小孩子根本就是惡魔，在他們那雙天真無邪(?)、無辜(?)的大眼之下，誰還有辦法拒絕？今天真是充滿恥辱的一天，他所有善良的額度大概都放在眼前這個小傢伙身上了吧。唉，他不情願的把手張開，小Jimmy馬上衝過去用力抱住只認識不到一天的Grey哥哥，Greg回抱住小傢伙、大力的在他的小腦袋瓜上搓啊搓的、溫柔的在他耳邊說｢吃完要記得刷牙。｣

還很年輕的House抱著小Jimmy默默的在心裡決定，今天的回憶，要徹底的從他的大腦裡刪除，這天對他來說實在是太過溫情和煽情了。

****

Wilson原本對這段插曲的印象只有一雙比海水還要藍的藍眼睛對他說｢吃了這個心情就會變好哦。｣

他不記得是誰對他說的，只記得曾經有個人拿著一把棒棒糖給他，並且說了這句話。

他沿用了這個精神，送給他的癌症小孩病人棒棒糖，希望他們吃了之後心情能夠變好一點、更有力量去對抗癌症。

然後他遇到比他年長的Gregory House，他第一次看到House拿著棒棒糖猛烈的吸的時候，想著這人的心情一定都很糟糕，所以才需要那麼多糖分，而在自己意識到的時候，他已經習慣在抽屜放了一堆棒棒糖等著House去偷了，有時候他甚至會去算House偷了幾根來評斷House今天的心情如何。

後來他和這個男人在一起。

他醒來的時候看著身邊灰銀頭髮的男人也睜開眼睛，看向他眼睛裡的藍和小時候的記憶重疊。

｢Greg。｣

｢唔？｣

｢你以前有什麼綽號嗎？｣

｢渾蛋、渾球、混帳、瘋子....你是在問這個嗎？｣

｢大概吧。 ｣Wilson笑起來湊過去吻了一下他的老渾蛋。

反正那只不過是小時候的插曲而已。

******

可以複習一下

序之四 (下)

******

這篇的後續

日常-插曲後續


	13. 日常-插曲後續

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看這篇前請先服用被遺忘的事/插曲
> 
> 首發在2016/09/11

｢媽咪，小時候我們是不是有去南邊的海岸，然後我走丟了? ｣

｢你怎麼突然問這個？｣ 他母親有點意外的看他。

｢嗯….前陣子作夢夢到的，我覺得應該是真的，但是很多細節忘了。｣

｢那的確是真的啊。｣

****

這天Wilson和House剛好來到Wilson老家附近參加研習會，腫瘤科醫生趁機回家和自己的母親打一下招呼，順便讓她看看House，畢竟他當初只是電話告知他母親他和House在一起的，和House在一起之後還沒有帶House回家過呢，結果House在車上說什麼，反正你媽都已經答應這件事情了，那他可不可以打個招呼就閃人，如果Wilson要和他媽敘舊就敘舊，他要去其他地方晃晃。

Wilson聽完當下差點拿House的拐杖敲他的頭，嚴肅的跟House說不行，好歹也要和我媽聊一下天再放你走，後來進去，House耐著性子認真的和他媽咪聊一下天，大概五分鐘還十分鐘吧，就腳底抹油的溜到另外一間小客廳裡了。

他有些難為情的跟他媽媽說，House就是這樣，要她不要在介意，他母親表示Greg這樣很可愛，她不會介意的，然後他開始問起關於之前他作的夢、小時候的插曲。

****

｢所以….那個Grey的確是…..嗯，House嗎？ ｣

｢是啊。｣ 他媽媽點點頭隨意的回答，就看到Wilson一臉欲言又止的樣子。

｢兒子，你要問什麼？｣

｢呃嗯…..你那時候怎麼會放心的把我交給那麼年輕的Greg? ｣

｢這是你自己要求的James，那時候我們找到你的時候，你說那個哥哥願意帶你去玩，問我們可不可以請他帶你去玩。｣ 他媽媽在這邊停了一下，接著搖搖頭的繼續說｢知道嗎，兒子，你那時候雖然愛哭，可是卻很少提出要求，我們常常在照顧你的弟弟們，總覺得忽略了你，所以你難得的提出要求，我們當然替你爭取。｣

｢一開始我走過去請他幫忙的時候，Greg還一臉覺得很麻煩的樣子，不想答應呢。｣

｢那他後來怎麼答應了？｣

｢其實我們沒想到他真的會答應，大概是看到你在旁邊很期待的表情吧，所以Greg明明不想要卻還是心不甘情不願的說可以。｣

Wilson的媽媽彷彿陷入回憶裡，又補充一句｢Greg一臉嫌棄的樣子很可愛呢。｣

Wilson看到他媽媽笑的很狡黠，也跟著笑起來，｢是啊，真的很可愛。｣

｢那時候就覺得這個孩子都只是裝的很兇狠而已，但其實內心很容易敗陣下來。｣

｢可是這不能說明為什麼你們會放心把我交給他吧？｣

｢這個啊….你不知道的是，那天早上我和你爸剛好看到他在牽一位奶奶過馬路。｣

｢什麼？你確定你沒認錯人嗎？｣ House扶奶奶過馬路？！！！天上要下紅雨了！

｢一個含著棒棒糖的年輕人，很常在路上見嗎？更何況他還有藍的驚人的眼睛，只是沒想到當天下午竟然就遇見他了，世界真是小，不是嗎？所以你要求和他一起去玩的時候，我們就覺得應該可以相信他吧。｣

｢本來以為你們會玩到晚上，沒想到才出去一兩個小時，你就被送回來了，你還記得他是抱著你回來的嗎？｣

｢沒什麼印象了。｣

｢那天晚上我們一直問你發生了什麼事，怎麼那麼快回來，你才磨磨蹭蹭的和我們說，你在Greg買冰淇淋的時候，走去看氣球了，他才把你帶回來的。｣

｢他可以選擇只牽著你的手走回來就好，結果那天他一路抱著你走回來，James，你知道你那時候有多重嗎？｣

Wilson尷尬的笑一下。

｢看來他真的很擔心你又不知道跑哪裡去。｣雖然幾乎根本忘記了，但Wilson聽到還是靦腆的笑笑。

｢我們本來以為這段插曲就結束了。｣ 他媽媽接著說。

｢沒想到隔天，嗯，這些事你應該就忘記了，因為那時候你很沮喪，你還想找你的“Grey哥哥”。｣他媽咪故意調侃的強調，｢我們就拿著他給你的那堆棒棒糖哄你，結果你竟然說，你捨不得吃，因為這是Grey給你的，後來，你弟弟趁著你不注意的時候拆了一支來吃，你本來很生氣，但是你看到弟弟吃得很開心，也跟著笑了出來，自己拆了一支來吃。｣

｢之後不知怎麼你竟然看到隔壁桌的奶奶去，那個奶奶是自己一個人坐在窗邊、看著外面，你就拿著一支棒棒糖過去給那個奶奶說，『奶奶，這個給你，吃了心情就會變好哦！』那個奶奶轉過來對著你笑，『謝謝你，小傢伙。』然後把棒棒糖拿起來看了一下，笑的有些苦澀的說 『這個口味和Greg喜歡的一樣。』｣

｢什麼？不會吧？｣ Wilson有些吃驚的問。

｢所以我說，世界真是小啊，James，這個奶奶就是Greg扶著過馬路的那位奶奶。我認出來了，就也上前和奶奶打聲招呼，順便幫你問Greg的事情，那位奶奶說他和Greg其實沒有血緣關係，是Greg很小的時候認識的，Greg之後暑假有空的話就會過去找她，Greg對她很尊敬，也很體貼，是個好孩子。｣

Wilson聽得很認真，畢竟這是他不知道的House，他印象中House童年是不好的，所以他也不太會過問。

｢結果前一天晚上，就是Greg把你送回我們這邊之後，奶奶那時候說的表情有點難過，Greg的父親突然出現了。｣

Wilson聽到這裡已經可以想像後面的結局是怎樣，他露出有點心疼的表情，Wilson的媽媽看到他的表情之後也有點難過的點點頭，｢是啊，他父親很不友好的把他抓回家，｣他媽媽頓了一下，｢很不友好是指.... ｣Wilson理解的點頭，一定又是侮辱又是打罵的把House抓回家。

｢最後Greg原本很平靜的暑假卻是用一個很不好的回憶做為收尾的，Greg應該也忘了這些事吧。｣

｢嗯，他忘了。｣

他們母子倆說完一片沉寂，接著他母親又突然笑出來，｢那時候你聽完，好沮喪好沮喪，說『Grey好可憐喔』，然後自己又拆開一支棒棒糖含在嘴裡，很認真的思考一下說『那以後我要買好多好多棒棒糖給Grey! 讓他心情不要再那麼糟糕! 』 ｣

他媽媽笑著看著他說｢沒想到過了那麼多年後，你竟然真的做到了。｣ Wilson有些不好意思的摸摸自己的脖子。

突然Wilson的手機響了一聲。

他拿起來看一下。

『好了沒?』主角來簡訊了。

『還沒。』Wilson看一下他媽媽，回覆。

『可是我現在好無聊。』

『去我房間，我留了一些東西給你。』

『你是說那五支棒棒糖嗎？』

『不，我藏了十支，外加一個驚喜。』

『喔，好吧，那等我找到了就要走了喔。』

『好。』

｢Greg想要離開了？｣ 他媽媽看著他的手機微笑的問。

｢沒關係，我們還可以在聊一下。｣ Wilson不在意的聳聳肩，因為他還有些話想問他母親。

｢老媽。｣ Wilson開口。

｢怎麼了? ｣

｢是因為你看過以前的House，所以才接受我們在一起的嗎？｣ 這段很特別的回憶讓他媽媽對House的印象很好，可是如果沒有這段回憶，他媽咪會不會因此不接受了？Wilson不希望是這樣。 

｢不是，James。你怎麼會認為你媽咪是這種人呢？｣

｢那為什麼... ｣ Wilson有些急促的問。

｢你不管是在結婚的時候還是離婚的時候，說的最多的都是Greg，老是和我在抱怨他。｣

｢但是James，你樂在其中。｣ Wilson的媽媽看了一眼自己的兒子。

｢記得你曾經跟我說過，Greg常常給你添麻煩，但是在他身邊你可以隨意做自己。｣

｢當初我會和你老爸在一起，正是因為他能讓我做自己，才和他在一起的，不然每次都當別人眼中的好人，很辛苦的，James我知道你在我們面前一直是個乖小孩，但你像我，所以我知道你有很多天馬行空或是調皮的想法想要去實踐，可是卻因為種種原因而壓下來。｣

｢像是你弟弟的事情，我從來沒有怪過你，你卻一直怪自己，現在看到你跟Greg在一起，那麼開心那麼自在，我怎麼會不接受你們兩個在一起。｣

Wilson聽完，很感動的看著他母親，怕自己的眼淚又不受控的跑出來，趕緊馬上轉移話題的問。｢那媽咪，你是什麼時候認出Greg就是小時候那個Grey的? ｣

｢第一次他來的時候他只待在外面等你而已，我沒看清楚，是第二次見到他的時候認出來的。｣ Wilson的媽媽很體貼的沒有取笑自己兒子愛哭的習慣，裝作沒事的回答他的問題。

｢我記得你第二次看到他是在….. ｣

｢嗯，是在醫院的時候。那時候我要去找你，先經過他的辦公室，看到他咬著一支棒棒糖和底下的醫生在說話，覺得挺眼熟的，接著就看到他標誌性的嫌棄臉。｣

｢然後你就想到他年輕時候的那張臉？｣ Wilson接下他母親的話。

｢是啊，真的很可愛呢，讓人怎樣都很難忘。｣ 他媽媽笑的很懷念。

看見媽媽的表情，Wilson的嘴巴不自覺的抿起來，

｢兒子。｣

｢嗯？｣

｢你在吃老媽的醋嗎？因為你媽咪看過學生時代的Greg。｣ Wilson的媽媽露出有點調皮的笑容。

｢哪有，｣Wilson的臉紅起來，｢反正我有現在的Greg。｣撇撇嘴裝作不在意的說。

Wilson的母親看著彆扭的Wilson溫柔的笑。

｢James來，抱一個。｣ 他上前環住自己兒子的肩膀，拍拍他的背。｢要好好把握Greg，不要讓他像你前幾任一樣溜走了。｣

｢謝謝你，媽咪，我會好好珍惜的。｣Wilson回抱住自己的媽媽。

｢Jimmy! ｣ 沒耐性的傢伙這次直接出聲了。

｢去吧，他又再催你了。｣

｢沒關係，反正我和你很久沒見面了。｣ Wilson繼續抱著他好久沒看見的母親。

｢Jimmy！快點！｣ House的頭探到廚房那邊看，｢噢，抱歉。｣然後一臉抱歉意思都沒有的站在那邊看他們母子難得的擁抱，Wilson無奈的瞪著他，連自己和自己的母親擁抱還要被催趕真的是….。

他母親又拍拍他的背示意可以了，他退開一些距離，就看到他的母親對他眨一下眼，轉過去對House說｢Greg，你什麼時候才要和James一樣喊我媽咪呢？｣

House聽到後，臉呈現不知所措的尷尬，不好意思、惱怒的又大喊｢James Wilson！快點啦！｣ 氣憤的轉身離開，走到外面等Wilson。

母子倆在原地大笑，｢他真的都沒有變呢，兒子，｣Wilson的媽媽寵溺的說｢不要太欺負他，看這個樣子，一定都是Greg被你吃的死死的。｣

｢你說呢媽咪，我可是遺傳你的。｣ 說完，他們母子兩個又再次大笑。


	14. 日常-小別勝新婚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/09/18

｢House，我回來了，買了你要的中式料理。｣Wilson一手打開門，一手提著食物走進來。

｢House，你再不出來我就把你最喜歡吃的那幾樣先吃掉哦！｣Wilson打開電視，坐在沙發上等著平常都會馬上出來搶食物的男人。

｢House? ｣Wilson站起來，在家裡四處晃一下，又到了這個時刻了嗎？年輕男人揉揉自己的脖子，這是不是說明，他們真的過的太平穩了呢。

Wilson在他們平常放車子鑰匙的地方看見221B的鑰匙屬於House的那支，自己的已經不見，看了一眼時間，下午六點多而已，還不急著過去，要來找點事做了。

****

第一次遇見這件事的時候，Wilson一開始沒反應過來發生什麼事。那天House說他要先去租片，所以提早下班，結果他回家的時候打開門，發現House不在家，卻看到桌上有一把家裡的鑰匙，鑰匙圈上是一個小小的聽診器，他買給House的。

Wilson死死的瞪著那把鑰匙，想搞明白到底是怎麼一回事。

他認真的想想最近有沒有發生什麼事情，答案是，沒有。或許House是裝出來的？也許，但不太可能啊，House的一舉一動他都有在關注(誰說只有House是控制狂，Wilson也是)，而且House有什麼事最後的憋不住直接告訴他，可是最近House什麼都沒說，一切正常，想到這裡，Wilson已經下了一個結論。

House離開了。

意識到這點，他的心變得空蕩蕩的。

Wilson抿了抿嘴，去冰箱拿了幾瓶啤酒配著自己剛剛買回來的食物喝。

幾瓶啤酒下肚後，Wilson的腦袋閃過一個念頭。該死，愛情總是會糊了他的腦袋，House才沒有要走，他是要自己等他回來，年長男人表達的方式異於常人，自己怎麼能拿以前交往過的方式放在House身上，就是一切都太正常，House才需要自己的空間，他大概知道House去哪裡了。

想通了，Wilson決定打掃家裡，然後洗個澡，反正也不知道House什麼時候才會回來，他不想閒的發慌自己一個人面對沒有House在的房子裡。

當全部整理完，也洗好澡，看看時間，已經快十一點，Wilson坐在House平常彈鋼琴的位子上對著鍵盤發呆，叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩，聽到這煩死人的敲門聲，年輕男人微笑，起身去開門。

門開了，站在門外的正是他在想的那個男人，男人明顯心情很愉悅，但也沒表示什麼，直接走進門。Wilson幫他關了門，看著走在自己前面的男人，他從後面拉了拉對方的衣服讓他別再走，年長男人回過頭用眼神問怎麼了？年輕男人撇撇嘴就走上前抱了過去。

｢我想你應該不介意今天晚一點睡？｣ Wilson環住House 的手更收緊了一些，臉埋在肩窩裡面聞著House的味道。嗯...除了House自己身上的味道，還帶一點香香的味道，他也洗完澡了。

｢唔....不然你以為我的手在幹嘛？｣不知何時，House的手已經鑽進年輕醫生的衣服了貼上他的溫暖肌膚，緩慢的撫摸幾下。

好，回憶就停在這裡。

****

Wilson拿著House故意留下的鑰匙，打開從前House住的房子，221B的門，就聽到開得很大聲的電視聲，灰髮男人坐在沙發上沒有特別回頭看他，Wilson揉了一下自己的脖子，慢慢的走過去，坐在以前常來光顧的沙發上。

桌上有幾盒已經吃完的外賣，維可丁的藥罐在旁邊，裡面的量是正常的，Wilson用眼睛掃描一下House的狀態，嗯，心情還不錯。

｢今天住這裡？｣

｢嗯哼。｣年長男人瞥了他一眼，隨意點點頭，心不在焉的回答。

Wilson盯著House的手看，House的手沒有特別擺在哪裡，放鬆的靠在沙發上而已，他們兩個從今天傍晚House先離開之後，就沒有接觸過了。

他喜歡肢體碰觸，肢體碰觸能夠讓他覺得更踏實，他知道House也是喜歡的，但是在一起越久，這瘸子混蛋卻變得越來越不主動，只樂的等自己送上門。

結果回過神的時候，發現自己已經握著House的手了，而House正凝視著他們握在一起的手，｢我想要的才不是這樣。｣ House突然開口說。

Wilson聽到這句話心跳竟然不自覺的加快，就像剛陷入愛情的小女孩一樣，年輕男人挺起身子，給自己正正士氣，若無其事的轉過去對著House，壞笑了一下，｢對啊，你想要的是這個。｣

語畢就搭著House的脖子把他拉近吻上去。

House閉上眼睛享受Wilson主動的吻，手指在底下勾勾Wilson掌心，棕髮男人被灰髮男人勾的慾望都上來了，當然他本來就想要，只是現在迫不及待了，｢唔..嗯...去房間？｣Wilson的嘴貼著House的嘴飽含情欲的問。

｢真會破壞氣氛。｣House說著抱怨的話，卻沒有責怪的口吻，眼睛倒是瞇起來了。

就算是被馴服的灰狼，也需要自己的空間，Wilson知道這點，所以灰狼耍孤僻的時候，他願意等，況且狼開心了，狐狸自然也開心。

****

但是狐狸想要自己的空間時，狼才不會給他，所以狐狸只能自己去生出一個空間。

那個地方就是.....美容指甲店。

House對那個地方嗤之以鼻，說打死他絕不會去，所以那個地方就變成他光明正大的秘密基地。

他進入倒數第二個階段的服務時，就看到House走進來。Wilson轉過頭裝作不認識，House也沒刻意過去和他打招呼，唯一去跟House打招呼的是，店員。

｢您好，呃…請問需要什麼？｣女店員開口，House沒看她，直接用拐杖指著Wilson。

｢那傢伙用的是什麼服務。｣

｢那位客人用的是高級美容，擁有手部、腳部指甲保養、還有按摩，所需時間一小時半至兩小時。｣

｢唔，這麼娘娘腔的東西，我想會用的人應該只有gay才會用吧。｣ House故意講的很大聲。店裡面柔和的氣氛被這句話打破，有幾位看起來真的比較娘的男生轉過來瞪著House。

店員尷尬了一下說｢每個顧客的需求不太一樣，我想這句話不太適合這樣說。｣

店員和Wilson還有其他幾位少數的男客人點頭示意道歉。

｢可是確實是這樣，數據調查說….｣ House開始長篇大論，一副來找碴的樣子。

Wilson坐在位子上搖搖頭，白眼了一下，真是的，只要他來美容指甲的這段時間House的壞脾氣就會出現，直到Wilson結束這邊的服務。今天House跑來踢館，事實上，Wilson也沒感到那麼意外，只是通常他不會跑來現場鬧，他會去煩其他人。

而Wilson知道這件事是因為.....

****

『哈囉，我是Wilson。』

『Dr. Wilson你在忙嗎？』有點惱怒的口氣帶著濃濃的澳洲腔從電話另一頭傳來。

『呃嗯...不太算。』Wilson瞥了一眼自己的指甲。

『你跟House吵架了嗎？』小袋熊一點都沒有廢話的直接進入正題。

Wilson聽到這個問句，停了一下才說『就我所知沒有。』

『那Dr. Wilson請問你什麼時候可以把House帶走呢？他現在開始搗弄我的廚房了。』

Wilson又看了一眼自己的指甲後說『可能還要再一陣子，不好意思，你讓他認真在廚房做一下東西，不會有事的，你看你還可以省一餐的錢，多好，我好了就過去，先這樣，謝謝你啦，Chase。』 Wilson一口氣說完，不等Chase的回覆，就把電話掛掉了，以Wilson平常的狀態是不會那麼無禮的，但是現在是他的“遠離House時間”他讓自己可以無禮一點，除非那件事是House以外的事。

結果做完指甲準備前往Chase家去接House的時候，卻先收到簡訊說House已經離開了，不用特別過去。Wilson看著訊息幾秒，決定回家，果然回家，發現House也已經回到家了，還裝做根本沒去過Chase家的樣子，沒事般的問他說開心了嗎？然後就上前黏著年輕男人，再來….咳….你知道的。

又有一次....

『哈囉，我是Wilson。』

『Dr. Wilson，你在忙嗎？』

『呃嗯....不太算。』Wilson又瞥了一眼自己的指甲，回答。

『你跟House吵架了嗎？』

等等，這個對話怎麼似曾相似？

『House在你那裡？』Wilson覺得有點好笑，可是他沒有笑出來，只是心情樂得很。

『對。』

『Foreman，不用擔心，他等一下就會自己離開了，大概一個小時吧，確保他有事做就沒問題了，要打電動也行，就這樣，謝謝你啦。』說完Wilson又馬上掛了電話。

一回到家，House一樣也到家了，年長男人又黏上來，年輕男人坐在沙發上，另一位就會把手搭在Wilson頭後面的椅背上，整個人身體貼的很近很近，幾乎要環住他，接著，只要他微微笑的轉過頭，他們就會開始….咳，你知道的。

****

等他做完美容指甲的時候，House幾乎也把裡面的不管男店員和女店員都調戲完一遍，還附帶幾句討人厭的諷刺話，找碴的那位偷偷瞥了一眼Wilson，注意到他結束了，就大發慈悲的拍拍屁股走出門，留下一群憤怒的店員和顧客。

隨後走出門跟上的Wilson開口問｢你不是說打死你都不會來這個地方嗎？｣

｢知己知彼，百戰百勝！總得知道我的對手是誰吧。｣House聳聳肩。

｢都不曉得我下次還能不能來這間店了。｣ Wilson無奈的說，他注意到裡面的店員從店裡面都在怒瞪著他了。

｢才不想要你來。｣ House整句話含糊在嘴巴裡，沒說出來。

Wilson也不曉得是有聽到還是沒聽到，柔柔的轉過來笑一下，牽住House的手，順勢的就在他的手背上畫幾個圈圈說，｢我們回家吧。｣

*****

可以複習

序之二 同居


	15. 日常-衣服

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/09/27

House一走進家門，就聞到一股剛洗完澡，由浴室所傳來的沐浴乳清香，喔，不對，香味是由坐在沙發上的男人所傳來的，年長男人樂孜孜的走過去，想狠狠的抱住他，好好感受柔軟的味道。

House繞過沙發要坐下來的時候，愣了一下。

｢你身上穿的是什麼？｣ House盯著Wilson身上的衣服開口。

｢衣服。｣ Wilson瞥了一眼House不以為然的說。

｢可是這件是髒的。｣

｢我聞過了，不臭，所以可以再穿。｣ Wilson無所謂的回答。

一句很普通的話，House聽完，卻瞬間起了反應。他想像著Wilson洗完澡，在浴室裡，拿著他穿過的衣服起來聞，老天，Wilson這麼潔癖的傢伙剛洗完澡，穿著他穿過的衣服! 穿著、他穿過的衣服！！House的內心澎湃的不得了，外表卻面無表情。

Wilson看一下他的臉，以為年長男人有點介意，補充的說，｢沒辦法，我的衣服忘記拿進浴室了，只有你的掛在那裡。｣

｢你介意？｣Wilson有些無辜的問著House，隨後又沒什麼大不了的繼續說，｢跟某個無恥的人在一起久了，你的東西就是我的東西。｣

年輕男人說完沒理他，切著電視看，看了一陣子，發現灰髮男人依然一動也不動的站在旁邊，嘴巴還抿起來。

Wilson瞇起眼睛看向House，挑釁的說，｢怎麼？不喜歡我這種改變，想退貨了？｣說完，痞痞的笑一下，學House平常的賴皮樣。

｢怎麼可能。｣然後House就撲上去了，他愛死Wilson這種理所當然的樣子，理直氣壯的霸佔他的東西，所有東西不分你我，他不喜歡以前打開櫃子，誰的東西分的清清楚楚，他喜歡兩個人的東西亂糟糟的混在一起，找不到東西的時候，直接可以把對方的東西占為己有的感覺。

像是兩個人融為一體，什麼都分不開。


	16. 日常-賴床

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/10/07

Wilson每年都會給自己一天是可以遲到兼賴床的日子，其他日子他都當一個愛美先生，乖乖牌，不能遲到也不能賴床。這個習慣在一開始和House在一起的時候還保持，所以當他第一次在上班的日子裡賴床，House表示『印象深刻。』還誇張在嘴唇上舔一圈。

******

陽光囂張的打在Gregory House的身上。

「Wilson去關窗簾，你昨天晚上幹嘛沒事打開？」

House閉著眼睛習慣性的賴著床，命令著在廁所的Wilson，等等，修正，是應該在廁所的Wilson。

House猛然張開眼睛，看向還睡在自己身旁，手環在他肚子上的Wilson，House的腦袋頓了幾秒，「Jimmy？」House的手慢慢爬上Wilson的額頭，覆蓋上去，探量他的體溫。沒發燒啊。

在他肚子上的手動了動，移到自己的臉上，把覆蓋在他額頭上的那隻手拉下來一點點，蓋在自己的眼睛上。「唔...再躺一下....」 Wilson嘴巴含糊的說，不覺得有什麼異狀。

House愣愣的看著似乎在賴床的Wilson，呆呆的問，「Jimmy，你被外星人附身了嗎？」

Wilson聽到House的問句，先是微笑起來，就連House蓋在他眼睛上的那隻手都感覺到Wilson的眼睛瞇起來了，接著就聽到他懶洋洋的回答「你也是外星人啊，這不是絕配嗎。」

House咧嘴笑的燦爛，開始進入狀況，他翻一下身，整個人壓在Wilson身上，手依然蓋在上面，細細的看著身下的人。灰髮的沒說話，棕髮的也沒說話，只是全然放鬆躺在那裡。

年長男人覺得他怎樣也看不膩這個畫面，糟糕，他是不是開始傻笑了？

年輕男人的舌頭突然小舔了一下嘴唇，開口，「你到底是還要不要親？你再不親我就要起來了。」 這句話不知道戳中House的什麼點，灰髮男人爆笑起來，他把手放開，讓那人露出漂亮的棕色眼睛，對方也看著他，和他笑的一樣開懷。

他們同時笑到一個點停下來，就是這個停頓點，House馬上低下頭吻住Wilson，享受難得的機會。

上帝，他永遠也親不夠。

「好了，該起來了。」掃興的Wilson出聲了。

「我已經起來了。」 House邪惡的用下面頂一下Wilson，Wilson悶笑一聲，「我是說起來刷牙了，你要把你的那個比喻成牙刷的話，我也是沒有意見。」

「喂喂喂，你有看過這麼....唔唔唔。」

Wilson用手遮住House的嘴。

「我不想要一大早就聽這麼下流的東西。」

House不滿的把Wilson的手撥開，轉而用眼神攻勢，藍眼眸故意深情、深情、再深情，還露出有點無辜的樣子凝視著棕髮男人。

年輕的笑著伸手把藍眼睛蓋起來，「好吧，就一次。」

年長的馬上露出得意的笑容，「你知道有一就有二吧？」

「那你知道這是有額度的嗎？」 Wilson壞笑的說。

灰髮男人懊惱的哀號一聲，「哪有把大餐放在眼前還不能痛吃的道理。」

「嗯....也許你的大餐會心軟啊。」 Wilson寵溺的笑，悠悠飄來這一句。


	17. 日常-一直想做的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/10/11
> 
> 這篇有House在第二季末做了那啥的治療，就是讓腿可以走動的那個東西。

｢怎麼?跑不動了嗎?｣ House停下腳步，回頭咧嘴笑對著低下頭扶著膝蓋，喘虛虛的Wilson說。

｢呼.....呼....你平常就是個瘸子，到底哪來這麼多體力？｣ 年輕男人不滿的對神采奕奕正在四處張望的男人說。

｢哎～不要小看男人的體力啊！｣ 灰髮男人回頭過來猥瑣的笑的曖昧，Wilson白眼了一下，還在喘氣的同時又聽到年長男人說

｢我們比賽看誰先跑到那邊的水池！輸的人一個星期都要對贏家說的話照單全收！ Go！｣

｢喂！等等，你犯規！House！！｣ Wilson無奈的笑著追上彷彿回到孩童時代的House，還能夠四處奔跑的時期。

***

｢哈！ 我贏了，｣House滿頭大汗的跑到水池那邊愉快的向Wilson驕傲的說，｢你一個星期都要聽我的。｣ Wilson慢吞吞的小跑過來，｢喔，一個星期而已，一個星期過後你就得聽我的啦！｣

House難得沒有反抗的嚷嚷什麼，只是對著遲來的Wilson伸出手，｢一個星期後的事，一個星期後再說，現在，我是老大。｣

Wilson沒有把手伸出去，所以伸出手的那人又用手勾勾，｢幹嘛？願賭不服輸？｣

年輕男人看出年長的有些不滿他沒伸出手，笑著握住他，｢我以為那是你才會做的事。｣棕髮的走進，又問，｢所以現在？｣

灰髮的沒說話，只是牽著對方伸過來的手，穿越水池走到公園的另一頭，帶領著年輕的走向人比較少的地方。

誰也沒特別說話，只是單純的牽著手散步。

Wilson偷偷的瞄一眼House，House自然接收到他的視線，裂開嘴笑說，｢看我不需要用偷看的，你可以光明正大的看。｣

Wilson低下頭看著地板，也沒特別說什麼，裝作沒事般的繼續走，手依然緊緊的牽著House的，他的胸口現在暖暖的。

因為House是知道的。

知道他這種莫名其妙的浪漫派，喜歡兩個人牽著手，平凡的走在街道上或是公園裡，到處漫無目的的亂晃，簡單的幸福。

但House的腿讓他們一直沒有這種機會，而且他也不認為House會想做這種事情，他當然不是在抱怨什麼，跟House在一起要付出什麼，犧牲什麼，他從一開始就知道了，只是很偶爾、很偶爾的時候會想像這個畫面。

所以House在他從沒提過的前提下，做了這件事，他的心自然是暖暖的。

他的手收緊了緊，腳步停了下來，年長的也跟著停下來，漫不經心的問怎麼了。藍眼眸看著他，卻是那麼的專注。

棕髮的抿了抿唇，視線一對上，他就湊上去吻House，手在House的後頸把他拉的更近，感覺到自己的耳朵紅起來了，他只是有點不習慣在光天化日之下跟House親吻，就算這邊是人少的地方也一樣。

House馬上回吻，手緊緊的扣在Wilson的腰後，House和他可不一樣，House巴不得在所有人面前上演親吻Wilson秀，讓大家知道Wilson是他的。

他們停下來稍微分開一點的時候，藍眼睛凝視著褐色眼睛戲謔的說，｢以後記得提醒我要常當老大，有食物自己送上門來真是不錯。｣

Wilson有些不自在的說｢要回家了嗎？｣

｢我要在做一件事。｣ 說著House就拉著Wilson的手，把他把他推到旁邊的一棵樹上，自己壓上去。

Wilson嗷了一聲摸一下自己的頭，正要開口抱怨House幹嘛那麼粗魯，House就先打斷他，｢別像個女孩子一樣大呼小叫。｣

Wilson卻傻笑起來，｢House，你劇看太多喔？｣ 因為House把他困在樹中間，一隻手越過他的頭撐在樹上面，兩隻腳還張開開的把他夾在中間，俗稱『樹咚。』

｢閉嘴。｣ 然後House就吻上去了，帶著侵略性的吻Wilson，跟剛剛那種柔情的感覺完全不一樣。

吻著吻著，Wilson覺得House吻的有點太深入了，他有點壓迫，只好推推House想要起來，House卻完全不為所動，感受著年長男人壓在他身上的重量，棕髮男人突然間似乎明白什麼，他輕輕的咬回去，手也輕柔的在House的後頸處掃過他的髮尾，House也慢了下來，又變回輕啄的吻，接著把臉湊到他的肩頸處深深的吸一口氣。

年輕男人繼續把玩的年長男人的髮尾，隨意的說，｢如果你想玩這種，在家裡也可以玩啊。｣

年長男人輕舔年輕的脖子，不在乎的回，｢你不喜歡，所以我就這樣，況且我喜歡看你反抗我的樣子。｣

Wilson笑了出來，拉拉他的髮根，｢好啦，回家了？還是想在去哪裡？｣

House抬頭起來看著Wilson不滿的回答，｢還沒夠。｣ Wilson只是用他漂亮的巧克力色眼睛盯著他，沒說什麼。

年長的，轉了轉眼珠，撇撇嘴，牽住了年輕那位空閒的另一隻手，起身。

最後他們又在公園閒晃了好幾圈，House一路嘰嘰喳喳的看到人就對Wilson評論，Wilson就會笑著回覆幾句。

他們的手一直牽著。

Wilson知道這只是暫時的，House自己也知道這是暫時的，而Wilson明白當House的腳又開始痛起來那天，脾氣一定也會變得糟糕，但是那又怎樣呢，他是House，Wilson愛他的一切。


	18. 日常-不想回憶的事/想保留的東西

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名：槍擊後的紀念品......XDDDD 萬聖節不是賀文的賀文 ((你夠了
> 
> 這篇是Lofter點梗，JamesHouse表示，想看看S8E2， House說Wilson怎麼可以把項鍊丟掉的項鍊是哪條。
> 
> 然後我又順便把他頭照裡的小熊給放進去啦~(((拇指
> 
> 首發在2016/10/31
> 
> 人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。

House搶先替Wilson開門，比一個歡迎光臨的姿勢。

Wilson瞥了他一眼說，｢這是我的辦公室，不要搞的是你的一樣。｣

House象徵性的抗議一下，｢喂喂，你的就是我的啊。｣ Wilson輕輕的笑，反正他也不是真的在意。

走進門後，Wilson馬上就看到桌上有個小東西，｢這是什麼？｣他拿起明顯是House給的東西問，因為上面故意學著他寫 Wilson專屬，其他人勿碰的字眼。

｢打開來看啊。｣ House有些殷勤的口吻叫他打開。

Wilson只好打開來，雖然他認為一定不是什麼好東西。

他把桌上的黑色盒子打開。

喔，真驚奇，是一條項鍊。

Wilson拿起來仔細看，是皮革做成細細的鍊子，中間的飾品是一個金屬的東西、不規則型的立體橢圓形狀、有點皺皺的、被穿一個小小的孔，讓鍊子穿過去，腫瘤科醫生認真了看了一會兒，突然明白這是什麼東西，臉色一垮，就把它丟在旁邊。

｢你給我這個幹嘛。｣ Wilson口氣很不悅的說。

這是一個他回想起來，到現在都還是噩夢的事，這傢伙竟然把那種東西做成項鍊？！

｢這東西曾經停留在我身上一陣子，現在我把他送給你，讓你帶在身上，你不覺得很浪漫嗎？｣ House從Wilson丟過去的地方拿起來看，口氣單純的說。

｢什麼？我才不要這麼不吉利的東西。｣

Wilson說著就把項鍊從House手中搶來，配著盒子一起丟到旁邊的垃圾桶裡了。

｢噢，Wilson，你真是傷透我的心了。｣ House假裝拭著淚，眼睛眨巴眨的看著被丟到垃圾桶裡面的項鍊。

Wilson坐下來，低著頭趕自己的報告，完全沒有要理他的意思。

接著腫瘤科醫生翻了幾頁，餘光注意到診斷科醫生定格在旁邊一動也不動，他放下筆，捏了捏自己的眉尖，之後把手蓋在自己的臉上......想起那個畫面他怎麼可能還看的下報告，都感受的到自己的手又再顫抖了。

那時候他待在手術房裡，出來的時候就聽到這個消息，都不知道該不該慶幸沒有直接看到現場血淋淋的House。

他知道House沒有傷重到會死掉，但是失去的恐懼還是迎面向他撲來，這死渾蛋，到底要讓他看到幾次他躺在病床上的畫面。

House不知道什麼時候走到他身邊環住他的頭讓他靠在自己的肚子上，漫不經心的把手搭在他背上說，｢不要一副我已經死了的樣子，我還好端端的。｣

Wilson讓自己深吸幾口氣聞著House的味道，冷靜下來，說，｢我還是不會把他從垃圾桶裡面撿起來。｣

House的手插入Wilson的棕髮裡面隨意的順了幾下當作安慰，｢好吧，真是太可惜了。｣

Wilson不要，那他自己做紀念吧。

******

另一天。

Wilson走回自己的辦公室，他注意到桌上有一個小禮物，讓人無法拒絕的小禮物，像是小時候見到讓他一見傾心的那隻泰迪熊一樣，那隻陪伴他好長一段時間，直到某次搬家突然不見了，那時候他還傷心好久。

現在眼前的禮物同樣也是隻小熊，和他以前的不一樣，是一隻穿著醫師袍的小熊，身上還掛著簡單的玩具聽診器，醫生袍上面寫了Dr.Wilson。真有心，好可愛，Wilson心中溫暖的想，他都沒注意到自己的臉微笑起來了，是誰送的呢，他在小熊周圍看看有沒有字條或卡片，可是卻什麼也沒有，腫瘤科主任有些困擾的揉揉自己的脖子，不知名的禮物嗎，他擺在桌上盯著他沉思，該怎麼辦。

House敲門都沒敲的直接走進來，之後看到Wilson盯著桌上的小熊，說，｢噢，我們人見人愛的腫瘤科主任又收到一隻小熊啦～｣ 接著拿起來看。

Wilson警惕的看著House的動作，他有些擔心這隻可愛的小熊到House手裡等等就到垃圾桶裡了。

確定House沒有什麼動作，Wilson才無奈的開口說，｢我不知道是哪個病人送的，我覺得可能是之前1213那位病人，但沒辦法確定。｣

House裝作吃驚的看著眼前的小熊，｢來路不明的小熊嗎？｣ 接著他開始大力的按壓小熊，到處用力的捏下去。

Wilson馬上不開心的盯著眼前的畫面說，｢這隻可憐的小熊哪裡惹到你了｣。

｢Jimmy!來路不明的東西啊！我在幫你檢查看看有沒有竊聽器。｣ Wilson從他手中搶過小熊，稍微幫小熊整理一下衣服，邊整理邊說，｢你以為每個人都是你嗎。｣

｢噢，難講啊，說不定有人想知道迷人的腫瘤科主任有什麼秘密，他平常在辦公室裡面一個人都在做什麼呢，或者是想聽看看我們兩個都在做什麼。｣ House說著說著笑的一臉猥瑣。

Wilson聳聳肩不在意的說，｢要是是被這隻小熊監聽那我覺得很榮幸啊。｣ 接著他又笑起來摸一下小熊的頭。

這時候辦公室的門敲了幾聲，他和House異口同聲的說，｢請進~｣ 他瞪了一眼House，House只是露出無辜的咧嘴笑。

他的助理打開門，拿了一張卡片給他說，｢這張是似乎是剛剛漏掉的。｣ Wilson看了一眼House之後拿起來。

『Dr.Wilson 你就收下吧。』

卡片正面這樣寫著，

Wilson翻了一下卡片背面，還是沒有名字，看到House在看著他，他拿起來給他看說，｢一樣沒有名字。｣

結果House又要伸手去拿小熊，Wilson馬上打了一下他的手，｢不準丟掉。｣

House誇張的摸著自己的被打到的地方可憐的說，｢今天是萬聖節啊，我只是想看看這隻蠢熊等一下會不會變身而已，說不定他等一下就變成一隻龍，好帥啊。｣

Wilson插著腰像是要教訓House那樣說，｢以後你不行亂動這隻。｣

｢不給糖，就搗蛋。｣ House再度伸出手要把他拿起來，結果Wilson也再次把他的手拍開，｢我說不要亂動他。 ｣

House摸著自己的手，望著天花板，｢老天啊，你甚至都不知道這是誰送的就這麼護他，我好擔心我的未來，你到處收來路不明的東西，結果我..... ｣ House突然回過神來，他到底又再講什麼鬼了，他在跟一隻蠢娃娃吃醋嗎。

Wilson帶著笑的眼睛看著他搖搖頭的說，｢今天是特例，當作他是一個扮成小天使的小惡魔送的吧。｣

聽到這句話的House還以為他露陷了，可是看著Wilson表情他又說不清到底是怎樣，只好裝模作樣認真的對著小熊說，｢你以後要幫我看緊Wilson，看他有沒有亂偷吃啊。｣

說完，他就馬上轉身要回到自己的辦公室，Wilson在他身後帶著笑意的問，｢不搗蛋了嗎？｣ 他看著Wilson露出的壞笑說，｢所以我們平常的乖寶寶今天要變成小壞蛋了嗎？｣

House走向他，而後他們環抱在一起，繼而情人之間的竊竊私語，偶爾兩個人同時笑了出來又看著對方親吻下去，旁邊的小熊微微笑的看著這個畫面。

House沒說的是，他真的在小熊的身上摸到一顆硬硬的東西，但那不是竊聽器，那是Wilson覺得會帶來不幸的東西，可是對他而言，那東西只不過就是肉體的疼痛而已，那東西代表他的一部分，而他把自己的一部分送給Wilson，交給他保管，只有Wilson真正能夠傷害和保護...噢，他的腦袋又要糊成漿糊了，這實在太煽情太浪漫，一定是因為跟Wilson在一起太久的原因。

******

之後每次Wilson和他吵架，他就會溜進Wilson的辦公室看那隻蠢熊還在不在，只要Wilson沒把他丟掉，那一切就還能補救，雖然Wilson沒把他丟掉的很大原因大概是因為他不知道那是他送的。

但誰管他，他都當作Wilson留著他就是因為他愛他。


	19. 日常-日常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物OOC、House和Wilson是有愛情成份在的。
> 
> 首發在2016/12/06

暖黃黃的燈光照在客廳，那又是和平常沒什麼不一樣的一天，House和Wilson坐在沙發上看電視。

House看電視看得無聊了，歪斜一邊倒就把頭躺在Wilson的大腿上，腳也大咧咧的放在沙發上，呈現仰躺狀態，Wilson繼續看著電視，一手卻自然的放在House的頭頂上，淺淺的沒入他的頭髮之中，無意識的揉幾下，House也沒說什麼，把Wilson的大腿當作枕頭，拿起放在旁邊的遊戲機玩，Wilson另外一隻手隨意的放在House的胸口上，輕輕的壓著，感受House有力的心跳。

又過了一陣子，House放下手上的遊戲機，由下朝上的直直的盯著Wilson看，Wilson對House這種赤裸裸的眼神早已見怪不怪，自在的看著電視，在House頭上的那隻手，手指順著House的髮旋繞了幾圈，像是在說他沒有忘記他，House因為他的舉動起了一個疙瘩，拿起壓在他胸口的那隻手開始仔細的撫摸。

藍眼睛先是把那隻手攤開，用成一個五的樣子，接著他的拇指順著掌心的紋路劃過去，來回的按壓、撫平，棕髮的低下頭輕笑了一下，故意把手握起來，不讓躺著的男人繼續把玩他的手，男人盯著圈住他指頭的那隻手，拉到嘴邊親吻幾下，又張開嘴銜著對方的指頭，像小狗狗咬著心愛的玩具，卻又怕咬壞那樣輕輕的銜著。

藍眼睛沒在抬頭看年輕男人，因為他知道他最愛的那雙棕色眼眸一定在凝視著他，他在那個目光之下，翻過身，心安理得的把臉埋進對方的肚子裡，深深吸了幾口氣，手依然緊緊抓著剛剛他銜過的手，圈在胸口。

而Wilson，看著年長男人孩子氣的舉動，沒說什麼也沒有把手抽開，只是用放在House頭上，空著的手掌，來回撫摸男人的後頸，讓他更放鬆，沒幾分鐘後，House的呼吸聲變得平穩，輕輕打了鼾聲，睡著了。

他今天真的太累了。 Wilson心想。

接著也閉上眼享受這寧靜的片刻，他喜歡這種時光，屬於House表達的方式，將自己絕不會顯露出來的情感，珍貴的表現在他面前，全然的信任，放鬆的將自己最柔弱的一面，獻給Wilson看，這樣的舉動足夠讓Wilson感覺到House對他的愛。

過了一陣子，他張開眼，接續看著還沒看完的電視，手始終有一搭沒一搭的摸著House，直到節目演完。

｢Greg，起來了，想要睡回房間睡，你在繼續這樣躺下去，明天腿會不舒服。｣ Wilson捏捏House的後頸，低下頭對著依然埋在他肚子裡的House說。

House動了動，退開一點點，盯著Wilson的衣服看，過了幾秒後，他開口，｢我覺得我好像睡不著了。｣ House的一隻手鑽入Wilson的衣擺裡，不帶情慾的貼上皮膚，摸了摸。

Wilson的一隻手也順著House的後頸鑽進他的衣服裡，同樣不帶慾望的覆蓋在上面，純粹感受對方的存在，接著他的手開始在House的背上滑來滑去，畫著圈圈，｢那你想要看電視？還是去彈琴？｣

House繼續盯著前方的衣服，手捏捏Wilson腰部的肉，｢我沒有其他選擇了？比如說……上床…..？｣

Wilson低下頭似笑非笑的看著在他肚子上亂捏的男人，｢上床……？｣ 年輕男人學著對方講話，｢上床……睡覺吧？｣棕髮男人憐愛的在House的頭上又順了幾下，｢你不陪我睡覺嗎？｣

House又再次把頭埋進去Wilson的肚子裡，低聲嘟囔，｢陪，當然陪。｣


End file.
